Lots of Fun
by CornellDeacon
Summary: Crossover FFXIIxKHxFFX dan beberapa OC, Larsa x OC, Zexion x OC, Seifer x OC de el el!
1. Chapter 1 : The Dancing Club

Crossover fanfic, aku ngegabungin Ivalice, Spira, Kingdom Hearts, sama Bumi jadi satu

Tempat : Rumah Merlin

Karakter : Saya, Temen Saya, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Riku,Hayner, Pence, Olette, Yuffie, Squall (iya, kalo di Kingdom Hearts dipanggil Leon), Aerith, Merlin, Gullwings mini, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Lulu, Vidina, Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, Fran, Balthier, Basch, (pastinya) Larsa, … tau ah! Kebanyakan!

Yep! Mulai ceritanyaaaaaa….

Station Plaza-

Suatu hari yang cerah di Twilight Town, Phy-phy dan temen temennya pulang dari sekolah

"Ehh… kita ke rumahnya Merlin yuuukkk…" ajak Icha (temenku)

"Eh? Aku ada latihan nari sama Devi, Inez, Balsem, Fina, sama Shafa…(masih temenku)" Kata Phy-phy, "Yaudah minggu depan aja ya?" Kata Icha, Phy-phy ngangguk

"Icha! Yuk!" Bila (Temenku lagi) ngajak Icha pulang

"Devi! Kita latihan dimana nih?" Tanya Balsem ke Devi "Tempat biasa aja…"jawab Devi "Di depan mansion itu?" Tanya Inez, Devi ngangguk, semuanya setuju, tiba tiba Shafa ngomong "Jangan lewat Sandlot!" semua nengok "Iya! Aku enggak mau ketemu Seifer en' temen temennya" Kata Balsem, semua ngangguk dan akhirnya lewat jalan lain buat ke mansion

Sandlot-

"Fuu.. Rai dimana?" Tanya Seifer "Dihukum" jawab Fuu, terus dilanjutin Vivi "dia dihukum ngepel koridor gara-gara lari-larian pake sepatu penuh tanah di koridor" kata Vivi, Seifer ngangguk, terus denger suara Phy-phy dan temen-temennya ngobrol, muka Seifer jadi aneh, terus ngomong "eh,eh! Isengin kelompok Phy-Phy itu yuk!" kata Seifer ke Vivi dan Fuu "boleh" jawab Fuu "pasti seru!" lanjut Vivi

Market Plaza Tram Common-

"Eh.. hari ini latihan nari Gee ya?" Tanya Phy-phy ke Devi, "Iya" kata Devi, semuanya jalan lagi sambil ngobrol, kelompok Seifer dateng di depan Phy-phy dan temen temennya "Halo, kelompok penari" Seifer nyapa, Phy-phy dan temen-temennya masang muka ga niat, semuanya ngeliatin Seifer yang lagi nyengir, Phy-phy dan temen-temennya jalan lagi tapi ditahan Seifer dan temennya, Phy-phy masang muka kesel, Balsem langsung ngomong "Permisi.." Seifer ketawa, Phy-phy bisik-bisik ke Fina

"Ih, orang aneh…" Phy-phy bisik-bisik ke Fina "tau tuh.. ketawa ketawa sendiri" bales Fina sambil bisik bisik juga, Seifer ngeliatin Phy-phy dan Fina "Ups… gawat Pin!" Phy-phy bisik-bisik, Pinoel (Panggilan akrab Fina) ngangguk "Tadi kalian ngomong apa?" Seifer ngebentak, Phy-phy bisik-bisik lagi ke Pinoel "oy.. aku ga bisa ngomong sama cowok" Pinoel menghela napas "Katanya kamu orang aneh, terus aku bales iya, kamu aneh abisnya ketawa ketawa sendiri" Pinoel ngomong jujur, semua melototin Pinoel, Phy-phy nyikutin Pinoel 5 kali, Seifer masih melototin Pina (Panggilan semi-akrab buat Fina), Seifer bermaksud mukul Fina, tapi Fina ngindar, Devi sama Phy-phy narik tangan Fina terus kabur ke mansion

The Old Mansion-

"Kita jadi latihan?" Tanya Balsem, Devi ngluarin HP-nya terus nyalain lagu 'Gee' "Iyalah, Semuanya! Formasi satu!" kata Devi semuanya langsung nari nari kayak orang gila…..

Abis selesai semuanya pulang ke rumah masing masing, Seifer keluar dari tempet persembunyiannya, senyum-senyum kecil "dia bahkan ga nyadar kalo kita foto 54 kali.." Seifer megang kameranya, terus ngacir dari depan Old Mansion, "Besok mereka ga bakal bisa ke sini lagi" Kata Seifer, Fuu dan Vivi cuma bisa menghela napas

Station Plaza, Besoknya-

Seifer nyegat Phy-phy n' kawan kawan yang mau lewat (lagi…), kali ini sambil nunjukin foto mereka pas mereka lagi nari nari

"Lho, itu foto pas Devi lagi nari kan?" Bila bingung

"Kok, dia punya?" Icha bingung

"Dia diem diem moto kali?" Dewi nebak nebak

Orang orang yang ada di foto ga bergeming sama sekali, Seifer bingung, Rai menggeram kayak beruang, Fuu Cuma diem Vivi goyang goyang, Balsem ngarahin tangannya ke foto-foto Seifer "Fire" semua foto Seifer kebakar (mampus!), abis itu di bawah kaki Seifer muncul lambang sihir, "Whirlwind" kata Phy-phy, Seifer kelempar, Fuu, Rai, sama Vivi kaget, Seifer jatoh ke badan Fuu, Fuu ngerasa tulangnya patah (walah, lebay…) "Udah puas?" Tanya Balsem, Seifer ngegelengin kepala

Seifer malah siap siap mau berantem (Vivi kabur), semuanya kecuali Seifer, menghela napas, abis itu Seifer ditendang rame rame sama yang lain, hiah… kasian amat, Seifer bangun, yang lain kabur

Mysterious Tower-

"Kita dimana?" Tanya Rai, semua ga ada yang jawab, alias ga ada yang tau, semuanya diem, akhirnya Bila berniat ngebuka pintu, begitu pintunya kebuka, hal pertama yang kita liat adalah, Treasure box, tempat buat nge-save, tangga dan portal, Bila masuk yang lain ngikutin. Semuanya celingukan, akhirnya Fuu ngomong " 5 portal" semua nengok ke Fuu, Fuu ngelemparin pandangan 'ada-yang-bisa-ngelanjutin-omonganku-apa-enggak-sih?' semua diem akhirnya ada yang nangkep pandangan Fuu, itu tuh si Icha "oh! Iya-iya, jadi ada beberapa portal yang bakalan bikin kita ke puncak tower ini" kata Icha, semua nengok ke Icha "tau darimana cha?" Tanya Bila "Fuu yang ngasih tau" kata Icha sambil nunjuk ke Fuu "tadi Fuu nggak ngomong apa-apa kok?" lanjut Bila, Icha ngeliatin ke Fuu "tadi kamu ngomong kan, Fuu?" Tanya Icha ke Fuu, "dalam pikiran" jawab Fuu, semua ngeliatin Icha, Balsem sama Phy-phy liat-liatan "Icha kamu 'mind reader' ya?" Tanya Balsem sama Phy-phy barengan, Icha shock, semua shock, Icha nganga terus ngomong "mind reader itu apa?" Tanya Icha "jadi… mind reader itu, orang yang bisa baca pikiran orang lain, orang semacem itu langka banget, jadi kamu beruntung bisa punya kemampuan kayak begitu…" jawab Balsem "tapi setiap keuntungan punya kerugian… setiap kali kamu baca pikiran orang kepalamu bakalan sakit banget sampe berjam-jam, tergantung orang yang kamu baca pikirannya" lanjut Phy-phy "uhmm sebenernya kepalaku sedikit sakit sih…" kata Icha "itu karena Fuu ingin pikirannya dibaca" jelas Balsem , Icha ngangguk

"yaudah! Kita lanjut!" Rai teriak, semuanya lari ngikutin Rai masuk kedalem portal

hohohohohoh….. masih ada chapter 2, jadi sabar ya…

Review ya?


	2. Chapter 2 : The Mage Club

Chapter 2 muncuuuuuuuulllllllll! Yep! Kita mulai ce-ri-ta-nya! (disini muncul satu OC)

Mysterious Tower-

Fuu melihat ke sekelilingnya, Phy-phy dan Balsem nentengin buku tebel yang keliatannya kayak buku sihir, Icha masih diem, Bila loncat loncat, Inez bergumam ga jelas, Dewi kayak lagi mikir, Devi diem, Pina ngobrol sama Saparudin (panggilan akrab Shafa, Saparudin disingkat Saprud) Rai ngeliatin tangga, Phy-phy sama Balsem masih jalan yang lain juga masih jalan, "NoBody!" Icha teriak, "lariiiiiiiiii!" semuanya lari

-Di puncak Mysterious Tower-

"Tuan YenSid? Apa anda memanggil kami?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah sepunggung

"ya.. kalian berdua kirim dancer dan samurai ke ruangan pertama" kata YenSid, gadis itu melihat ke arah temannya

"secepat itu? Dancer dan samurai terlalu kuat untuk mereka" balas laki laki berambut hitam sepundak

"mereka harus membangkitkan kekuatan mereka secepatnya, karena itu cepat kirim dancer dan samurai!" YenSid main bentak, kedua orang itu cuman bisa menghela napas

-Mysterious Tower (ruangan pertama)-

"Fuu, ini dimana?" tanya Inez ke Fuu, Fuu gelengin kepala, Pinul dan Saprud berusaha buka pintu yang ada di depan mereka "Phy-phy ga mau kebukaaaa!" Pinul mukulin pintunya, kalo Pinul kecapekan dorong pintu, Saprud narikin pintunya, dua duanya ga berhasil sama sekali, Fuu balik badan terus nyoba buka pintu masuk "kekunci" kata Fuu, semua ngeliatin Fuu "serius?" tanya Rai, Fuu ngangguk, semua langsung panik "tunggu dulu!" kata Balsem "ada apaan?" tanya Phy-phy "NoBody…" Balsem keringet dingin, muncullah 5 dancer dan 5 samurai, "Flare!" Balsem ngeledakin satu samurai, Dancer nangkep Phy-phy diputer puter terus dilempar, Phy-phy nabrak Balsem yang lagi serius mau ngeluarin sihir 'hellfire'-nya, agh.. Balsem jadi gagal ngeluarin Spell-nya, spontan Balsem mukul Phy-phy pake bukunya "aaaaaa! Kamu sih! Aku jadi gagal ngeluarin 'Hellfire'-ku!" Phy-phy bangun "salahin tuh NoBody dong!"

Balsem diem

Phy-phy diem

Fuu diem

Semua diem

Rai jejeritan sendiri

"WOI! Kok pada diem?" Rai ngamuk, "DIEM! Aku lagi mikir!" Phy-phy ngebales omongan Rai "KALO MIKIR YANG CEPET DONG!" Bales Rai "! AKU LAGI MIKIRIN TAKTIK!" bales Phy-phy, Rai gondok, ting! Aha! Phy-phy punya ide, Bila lagi berusaha jebolin pintu sama Icha, Inez, Devi, Saprud, Pinoel, dan Dewi, Balsem lagi komat kamit buat ngeluarin 'hellfire' Fuu dan Rai lagi ngelawan 1 samurai, posisi yang bagus "Hellfire!" akhirnya Balsem ngeluarin hellfirenya "Aeroga!" Phy-phy ngombinasiin Hellfire-nya Balsem, sama Aeroga-nya Phy-phy

oke, jelasinnya gimana ya? Jadi gini, kalo seharusnya hellfire itu satu bola api yang besar, dan cuman bisa nyerang satu musuh, ini jadi beberapa bola api yang nyerang semua musuh

udah ngerti? Bagus

semua mata tertuju pada Balsem en' Phy-phy

Balsem en' Phy-phy liat-liatan "Phy… itu tadi barusan apaan?" tanya Balsem, Phy-phy nengok ke Balsem "angin itu bikin api nyebar kan?" kata Phy-phy (sedikit susah dimengerti, tapi Balsem ngerti) "woi! Coba buka pintunya sekarang!" kata Rai, Devi ngebuka pintunya, kebuka, keren…..

"oke….. lanjut!

Mysterious Tower (tangga terakhir)-

"hey.. Larsa… mereka berhasil melewati 5 dancer dan 5 samurai secepat itu…" kata gadis berambut merah, "kau betul Alicia, 2 gadis pengguna sihir itu sangat mengganggu" balas Larsa "ya, gara gara mereka, yang lain tidak sempat menggunakan kemampuan mereka" Alicia membuka pintu ruangan terakhir, lalu menyuruh 10 dragoon, 5 sorcerer, dan 7 berserker untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan terakhir itu "Alicia, aku akan pergi untuk 'meminjam' buku sihir kedua anak itu.." kata Larsa lalu pergi ke tangga kedua

Mysterious Tower (tangga kedua)-

Semua diem, ga ada yang ngomong, tiba tiba Larsa muncul di depan mereka "hai…" kata Larsa "halo…" bales yang lain "halo…" lanjut Larsa "hai…." Bales yang lain

"hai,hai,halo.."

"halo,halo,hai.."

"hai,halo,hai,halo.."

"halo,hai,halo,hai.."

Au ah.. capek, lanjutin ceritanya…

Larsa ngeluarin pedangnya "berikan buku sihirmu, anak kecil.." Larsa ngacungin pedangnya ke Balsem dan Phy-phy "heh.. ambil kalo bisa!" Balsem nantangin, Phy-phy diem aja…(Pengakuan Author : Author suka Larsa, abisnya imut sihhhh), Balsem nyikutin Phy-phy 5 kali, Phy-phy baru sadar "apaan?" Phy-phy merasa tergganggu "apanya yang apaan? Tuh orang mau ngambil buku kita tau!" Balsem sedikit jerit

Phy-phy mikir abis itu baru ngomong

"Oh, iya ya.. aku enggak inget dia mau ngambil buku kita, sem.."

"WOY!" Balsem jerit

Phy-phy kalo lagi serius mikirin se-su-a-tu bakalan jadi orang telmi (pengakuan Author : aku pernah lagi cegukan, aku lagi bawa botol air minum, tapi aku lagi mikirin FF, sampe aku lupa kalo yang aku pegang itu botol air minum, yang terus terusan kukocok)

"kalian berdua ngomongin apaan sih?" Larsa bingung

"lho, yang lain kemana?" Phy-phy celingukan  
"udah dari tadi kabur ke ruangan se-lan-jut-nya tauuuuu!" Balsem jerit lagi

Larsa diem, ngerasa dikacangin, Phy-phy sama Balsem masih ribut berdua (iya, yang pernah ketemu sama Balsem dan Phy-phy pasti tau kalo aku sama Balsem sering nyuekin orang sekeliling kalo lagi ngobrol) akhirnya Balsem sama Phy-phy merhatiin Larsa, tapi Balsem sama Phy-phy nunduk

Alesan Balsem nunduk : jijik ngeliat muka bancinya

Alesan Phy-phy nunduk : nyembunyiin muka merahnya

Larsa nyerang Phy-phy, Phy-phy ngindar dari serangannya, sekali lagi Larsa mau nusuk Phy-phy tapi pedangnya dibakar Balsem, Phy-phy senyum kecil, "fuh.. aku ga mau main sama cowok lemah" kata Phy-phy, Balsem nahan ketawa

Ahhh… rasanya Phy-phy mau nyanyi spring song sekaraaannnngggg, Phy-phy sekali lagi terbang ke pikirannya sendiri, kali ini Balsem nyikutin Phy-phy 20 kali baru Phy-phy balik ke dunia nyata (enggak nyata juga sih…)

Mysterious Tower (ruangan kedua)-

"gawat kita pasti kekunci lagi…" kata Inez "Iya.. dan sekarang lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.." Devi ngeliat 10 dragoon muncul dari langit langit, "sekarang kita mesti ngapaiiiiiiinnnnnn?" Pinoel panik "kalahkan" kata Fuu "hahahahaha… ini bakalan seru!" lanjut Rai "apanya yang seru hah?" kata Bila sambil ngeluarin buku sihir dari tasnya "woi! Kalian itu grup sihir ya?" Rai teriak ga percaya "Iya! Kita itu grup pe-nyi-hir! Puas?" kata Bila sambil ngebalik balik halaman buku-nya "ha! Ini dia" Bila ngebaca bukunya "Slip Rain!" Bila ngeluarin sihir airnya, 1 dragoon mati, Fuu dan Rai nyerang 1 dragoon barengan sampe tuh dragoon mati, tiba-tiba Bila ngeluarin Tsunami, sihir air paling kuat, tambah lagi ga ada di buku-nya, dragoon mati semua, Bila en' friend joget-joget sampe muncul 5 sorcerer

Mysterious Tower (tangga kedua)-

Larsa nendang Balsem, tapi Balsem ngindar "Disable!" Phy-phy nyihir Larsa "Immobilize!" Balsem ngelanjutin sihir Phy-phy, sekarang Larsa sama sekali ga bisa gerak "kamu masih mau ngelawan?" Balsem nantangin "menyerahlah" lanjut Phy-phy "ga akan!" Balsem sedikit kesel, tiba tiba ngeluarin Meteor (oke, sihir paling hebat punya Balsem) Meteor-nya nyaris ngenain Larsa, tapi…..

"Wind barrier" Phy-phy bikin barrier buat ngelindungin Larsa, Meteor balsem nyaris ngancurin barrier Phy-phy, pas sedikit lagi barrier Phy-phy ancur, Nethicite Larsa nyerep meteor Balsem "heh…" Larsa senyum kecil, Phy-phy masih diem, Balsem juga diem, Larsa apalagi.. hoh…. (pengakuan Author lagi: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Aku mau meluk Larsa deh….. yaudah adegan kayak begitu di-chapter lain aja)

Mysterious Tower (ruangan kedua)-

Semuanya udah berhasil ngalahin semua NoBody "sekarang, apa kita nungguin Phy-phy sama Balsem?" tanya Saprud, sambil meluk Holy Staff-nya "kayaknya kita lanjut aja deh.., ga mungkin Phy-phy sama Balsem kalah dari cowok yang kayak cewek itu.." jawab Dewi sambil ngebuka pintu ke tangga terakhir, semuanya ngeliat Alicia berdiri di situ "hai.." sapa Alicia

Huuuaaaaahhhhhh! Tunggu chapter berikutnya! Aku bakalan nulis 2 ato 3 chapter sehariiiiiiiiii! (memaksa diri buat ngetik berjam jam)

Review pleaaassssseeee?


	3. Chapter 3 : The Profile

(berkat sally-sama aku bikin profile beginian)

Oke dimulai dari aku dulu

**Phy-phy**

Cewek hiperaktif, sering jailin temen temen-nya, luar biasa pikun (bisa-bisanya lupa ulang tahun sendiri) jarang ngejain PR, sering lupa bawa barang tapi pinter banget ngapalin segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan square-enix (ngapalin tahun dibuatnya game game square enix), sedikit narsis, dan sering bilang diri sendiri 'wikia berjalan', ga bisa ngomong sama cowok (selalu aja gelagapan kalo diajak ngomong sama cowok), sejak suka sama Larsa, Phy-phy jadi menganggap Penelo itu pengganggu

**Balsem**

Anak cerdas tipe kebanggaan orang tua (maap sem...) mulutnya luar biasa pedes sampe pernah 2 kali bikin Phy-phy nangis, idola cowok cowok tapi sifatnya dingin banget kalo sama cowok, sahabat Phy-phy, nge-fans sama Penelo, suaranya tinggi, pake kacamata pantat botol (baca: kacamata tebel), benci banget sama Yaoi, anak manja, anak bodoh, dan orang yang nyebelin. Punya banyak kesamaan sama Phy-phy (kecuali wajah)

**Sally-sama**

Anak fujoshi yang suka sama yaoi, fans Persona 3 dan sering kena kutukan Phy-phy. Pecinta kucing, dan mukanya mirip kucing (taring keluar kemana mana). Matematikanya payah, tapi nilai bahasanya tinggi banget

**Pinoel**

Cewek yang ngerasa dirinya seksi (padahal enggak) rambut kribo menjijikan, seme-nya Saprud, pengetahuannya tentang yaoi luar biasa luas, pinter bikin lagu (aku suka banget sama lagu Spring Song-nya)

_Sing a Song_

_Hey, Spring has Sprung_

_The blossoms of the flowers_

_Let your path go_

_Then you can screaming_

_A-a-aaa!_

**Saprud**

Cewek berbadan kecil, mukanya imut, Uke-nya Pinoel, pinter, dan kadang kadang males, walaupun badannya kecil, makannya banyak banget, kreatif, punya ade yang gendut, lincah, dan banyak yang suka

**Devi (Deph Deph)**

Cewek yang pinter dance, Pinter, lumayan kurus, lincah juga.

**Dewi**

Cewek pindahan dari Amerika, seneng banget senyum (lagi marah aja senyum) pinter bahasa Indonesia (nilai bahasa Indonesianya tinggi tinggi), pipi-nya merah

**Icha**

Cewek pinter, tinggi, item manis, rambut lurus, lumayan gila, sahabat Bila

**Bila**

Cewek yang sering dibilang terlahir buat jadi anak pinter, badannya kecil, orang gila murni, suka nyanyi nyanyi K-on! Suka senyum senyum sendiri

**Inez**

Cewek narsis, suka monyong monyong kalo di foto, fans SNSD. Badannya kurus

**Fuu**

(yang pernah main KH pasti tau, tapi kujelasin lagi soalnya banyak temenku yang nggak main KH) cewek misterius, matanya warna merah, rambut pendek warna perak, ga pernah ngomong lebih dari 2 kata, omongan-nya ga pernah jelas

**Rai**

Cowok bodoh berbadan besar, kalo ngomong nyebelin banget, kulitnya rada item. Ga pernah mikir kalo ngomong, sering kena pukulan harisen (kipas jepang besar) Phy-phy. Balsem benci banget sama orang yang satu ini

**Seifer**

Cowok yang bisa dibilang keren (nggak, aku gak suka Seifer, abisnya dia sok banget sih), pake topi gangster, baju yang ga nutupin perut-nya, sama jubah tanpa lengan warna putih. Mukanya nyebelin banget, musuh alami Sally-sama.

Sally-sama kamu bener juga nyuruh aku nulis begini.

Review-nya di Chapter 4 aja, sejak ga ada yang bisa di-Review disini...


	4. Chapter 4 : The Proposal

Cornell: Setelahhh berminggu minggu akhiiiirrrrnnnnyaaaaa! CHAPTER 4!  
Sally: Iya, iya  
Cornell: Sally udah nulis Chapter 2?  
Sally:...  
Cornell:...  
Sally:Udah ah! Mulai ceritanya!

Mysterious Tower-

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ADA ORANG DISINI SAP! KEREN YAK?" Pinoel histeris  
"IYE!" Saprud ikutan histeris, Alicia bengong, 'idih tereak tereak sendiri...' batin Alicia, tau tau Phy-phy muncul dan mukul kepala Pinoel "ssstttt! Berisik Pin..." kata Phy-phy, Balsem muncul sambil nyeret-nyeret Larsa

"Woi! Pantat-ku sakit!" Larsa jerit  
"Peduli amat!" Balsem nendang Larsa

Alicia ngeliatin Larsa, Alicia buka pintu terakhir, terus masuk, semua ngeliatin "Masuk.." kata Alicia, semua masuk, Balsem tetep nyeretin Larsa

YenSid ngeliatin Phy-phy dkk yang ribut sendiri, seperti biasa

"Pinaaa! Tau ga? Kemaren aku nemu fanfic yaoi! Baca deh!" Phy-phy jerit  
"Judulnya apa?" Pina bales

"Eh.. eh.. aku punya K-On jilid 5.." kata Bila  
"Pinjem doooonggg!" Icha sama Dewi jerit

"Sap, kemaren aku download fotonya Skandar, keren deh!" kata Balsem sambil megang tali iketan Larsa  
"Bagi dooooonnnggggg!" Sapa histeris

"Eh, di hape-mu ada Oh! Gak?" tanya Inez  
"Kayaknya ada..." Depi ngutak ngatik hape-nya

"..." Fuu diem  
"..." Rai diem

YenSid, Alicia, sama Larsa diem, sampee...

"WOOOOIIIIII! DENGERIN NAPA?" YenSid jerit (udah tua juga, masih kuat jerit-jerit, kayak mpok Nori aja)

"Iya? Apaan?" semua kompak ngomong begitu

YenSid berdehem dulu

"Ya jadiiiii... Aku pengen kalian pergi darisini" kata YenSid

"WHATTHEF**K??" Phy-phy loncat ke meja YenSid, YenSid kena serangan jantung (Enggak lah)

(Sally: Nulis pake spasi napa? Cornell: lu sendiri kalo ngomong ga pake spasi (baca: ngomongnya cepet banget) Sally: Itu lain cerita nona...)

Phy-phy nginjek kepala YenSid (woi kualat lho...)sambil teriak "MUSNAHKAN YENSID! YEARRGGHHHH!" Phy-phy akhirnya insaf terus ngeliat ke jendela

(*Nyeret Sally*Cornell: Sally harus masuk ke ceritakuuuuuu!)

GHANG! Ada Sally di bawah lagi berantem sama Seifer

"WOI KENAPA KITA BISA DISINI?"  
"Mana gue tau? Yang nyeret gue kesini kan elu sama elu! *Nunjuk ke Seifer dan Cornell*"  
"Lu fans gue kan?" Seifer narsis  
"ENGGAK! NAJIS! MENDINGAN GUE NYIUM TEMBOK DARIPADA NGE-FANS SAMA LU!" 

Tiba tiba ada petir-petir (lebayyyyy) Phy-phy bengong sambil kedip kedip

"SALLY! KENAPA KAMU NGGAK NYIUM OBOR BERJALAN (Cornell: Obor berjalan itu anak cowok dikelas-ku) (Sally : Najis lu phy!) AJA?"

Sally dangak ke atas, petirnya udah ilang

"Phy-phyyyyyyyy! Tolongin aku!" Sally jerit, Phy-phy nerbangin Sally sama Seifer ke atas

"Kenapa Seifer dibawa juga?" Sally sewot "Lumayan buat tumbal NoBody" Phy-phy kalem, Seifer menggujing dalem hati

"WOI! Maksudku kalian pergi aja bukan pulang ke rumah kaliaaaannnn!" YenSid jerit "Lha? Terus apaan dong?" Phy-phy nengok

"Maksudku kalian pergi ke tempat lain" kata YenSid "LAH!SAMAAJADOOOONGGGG?" Phy-phy jerit

YenSid mukul jidat-nya sendiri, "Alicia kamu yang jelasin..." YenSid tepar di meja "jadi kalian pergi ke tempat lain buat musnahin NoBody..." kata Alicia "oooooooohhhhhh!" Phy-phy ngerti "Phy-phy... kita semua udah ngerti dari tadi..." Kata Balsem keringet dingin, Phy-phy muter muter Devi nyanyi "Mengapa cinta ini... terlarang...?" Depi di pukul rame rame

Larsa berhasil ngelepasin talinya, terus berdiri "Aku siapin Strahl dulu..." kata Larsa sambil jalan keluar, tau tau muncul Strahl diluar jendela, Larsa teriak "Ayo masuk!" Larsa teriak, semua masuk (kecuali Alicia)

Strahl-

"Oi.. kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Phy-phy "ke Hollow Bastion" kata Larsa "HOLLOW BASTION? KITA JALAN KAKI AJA NYAMPE!" yang lain jerit "Woi! Tenang kenapa?" Larsa nutup kuping "HEMAT ENERGI WOI! SHINee AJA NYANYI NYANYI LAGU HEMAT ENERGI!" Icha teriak "BETUL!" semua setuju, Larsa cuma bisa menghela napas

"Terserah! Tapi kita butuh pesawat nona, nona..." kata Larsa, Balsem langsung ngeplester mulut Larsa pake lakban

"Diem! Udah sana! Jalan!" Balsem nempeleng kepala Larsa (JANGAN DITIRU), Larsa ngebuka plester mulutnya "Aku butuh orang buat bantuin aku!" dia ngejerit "Kamu bisa ga?" kata Larsa sambil nunjuk Phy-phy

"Aku ga bisa jadi kopilot" kata Phy-phy, Larsa ngangkat badan Phy-phy, terus ditaro (lu kira gue barang apa?) di tempat duduk kopilot "Udah, kamu tinggal bilang apa yang aku tanya aja! Ini fuel, ini speed..." Larsa ngasih tau Phy-phy segalanya tentang strahl, Phy-phy berusaha fokus, tapi muka Larsa terlalu deket sama muka Phy-phy, muka Phy-phy jadi merah banget, tau-tau Pinoel nyanyi

"Pipi merah! Siapa yang punya? Punya Phy-phy tentu-nya! Cieee Phy-phy..."

Phy-phy langsung nengok ke Pinoel "Pin-" omongan Phy-phy dipotong sama Larsa yang maksa Phy-phy merhatiin dia, dengan cara megang dagu Phy-phy buat muterin kepala Phy-phy

Phy-phy kaget, Phy-phy deg-degan banget, Larsa ngeliatin Phy-phy terus ngomong "perhatiin kalo ga mau ada kecelakaan.." Larsa ngelepasin Phy-phy, Larsa ngejelasin lagi "Udah ngerti?" tanya Larsa "u-udah..." Phy-phy ngangguk, Larsa duduk ke kursi pilot "Gimana? Udah bisa dijalanin?" tanya Larsa "fuel sudah penuh, panas mesin sempurna, kecepatan mesin juga sempurna, kita bisa pergi" kata Phy-phy "kamu beneran udah ngerti?" Larsa shock "I-iya? Kenapa?" Phy-phy gelagapan lagi "CIEEEE PHY-PHYYYYY! SUIT-SUIT!" semua rame, Phy-Phy Cuma menghela napas "UDAH AH!DIEM!" Phy-phy jerit, semua diem, Larsa senyum

Strahl terbang cepet banget "Woi! Bisa pelan-pelan ga? Kalo begini terus temperatur mesin bisa naik drastis!" Phy-phy teriak, "ups.." Larsa melanin Strahl "maaf, kelepasan" kata Larsa

Setelah nyampe ke Hollow Bastion, Larsa megang tangan Phy-Phy terus bilang "Jangan sampe ilang" Phy-Phy masang muka aneh "Tapi, aku udah apal jalan..." kata Phy-phy sambil nyembunyiin muka merahnya "oh kalo gitu kamu tunjukin aku jalannya" Larsa malah meluk lengan Phy-Phy, Phy-Phy nyaris meledak saking malu-nya, napasnya aja ngos-ngosan begitu "o-oh, i-iya..." Phy-Phy jalan, Larsa masing megangin tangan-nya

Larsa ngelirik ke muka Phy-Phy, muka Larsa ikutan merah

"WOI! LIAT TUH! PHY-PHY SAMA LARSA PEGANGAN TANGAN!" Icha histeris "Aww... Phy-Phy lucu banget kalo lagi maluuuu" Pinoel godain Phy-Phy

"D-Diem.." Phy-Phy malu banget, tapi Larsa ga mau ngelepasin tangan-nya, Phy-Phy menghela napas "umm.. bisa lepasin tanganku ga?" Phy-Phy nanya ke Larsa, semua masih ngeliatin "eh? Enggak! Aku enggak mau!" Larsa malah nempelin mukanya ke lengan Phy-Phy yang kurus (Ngakuuuu! Iya lengannya kurus, perutnya buncit!)

Phy-Phy ngeliatin yang lain "AAAWWWW! IMUTNYAAAAAA! CIE CIEEEE!" yang lain jerit, Devi nyamperin Phy-Phy "Pajak jadian doooonnngggg!" Devi ngulurin tangan-nya sambil gerak-gerak godain Phy-Phy

"AKU-NGGAK-JADIAN-TAUUUU!" Phy-Phy jerit, Devi ketawa puas "AKU MAU PACARAN SAMA PHY-PHY!" Larsa jerit, what the? Ga salah denger nih? Hello? Ini masih Chapter 4, terlalu cepet.. tambah lagi baru 10 jam ketemu kok udah mau pacaran? Devi nganga, Phy-Phy kaget, Larsa lari ke belakang Devi

"BUKAN! Aku mau nikah sama Phy-Phy!" Larsa ngumpetin mukanya di balik badan Devi sambil ngintip ngintip ke Phy-Phy "hoi! Baru 10 jam ketemu udah mau nikah? TAMBAH LAGI, aku masih kecil.." Phy-Phy masang muka aneh "Kamu kayak anak kecil tau kalo ngomong begitu.." Phy-Phy ngelanjutin "WAAAAHHHHH! LARSA NGELAMAR PHY-PHY!" Yang lain jerit "Jawabannya iya apa enggak nih, Phy?"Devi godain Phy-Phy, tiba-tiba Phy-Phy punya ide jahat '_tunggu dulu, dari dulu aku udah suka sama Larsa, tambah lagi kalo aku jawab 'iya' semua bakalan shock!' _Batin Phy-Phy "Iya..." kata Phy-Phy, Larsa shock, semua shock, Phy-Phy jalan lagi, Larsa meluk Phy-Phy dari belakang "kyaaa! Phy-Phy nerima akuuu!" Larsa meluk Phy-Phy kenceng banget "iya-iya" Phy-Phy senyum

Yang lain bener-bener shock "Phy-Phy nikah?" Balsem ngomong pake nada ga percaya "Phy-Phy.. si sadistis, fujoshi yang suka yaoi" Lanjut Sally, semua ngeliatin Larsa sama Phy-Phy jalan "tapi nikahnya kalo semuanya udah selesai ya?" Phy-Phy nyium jidat Larsa "Kalo gitu kita tunangan?" Larsa nanya kayak anak kecil "Iya dong!" Phy-Phy jawab

Semua nganga lebar sampe akhirnya

"PHY-PHY MAU NIKAH SAMA LARSAAAAAA! KITA NGGAK MIMPI KAN SAPA?" Pina nyubit pipi Saprud "NGGAK PIN! PHY-PHY SI PRIGIT (Ga suka cowok) MAU NIKAH SAMA LARSAAAA!" Saprud bales nyubit pipi Pinoel, semuanya teriak kayak orang gila

"mulai lagi deh..." Phy-Phy ngeliatin grup anak gila

Cornell: Selesai!  
Sally: Tunggu chapter 5!  
Cornell: R&R!  
Sally: Read and Review!  
Cornell: Sally! Aku tunangan sama Larsa kyaaaaa!  
Sally: PHY! Jangan mati dulu! CKA belum terbit!  
Cornell: *bangun lagi*  
Sally en' Cornell: Tunggu Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5 : The Space Paranoids

Cornell: Chapter limaaaaaaaaa!  
Sally: Iya, Iya...  
Balsem: cepetan tulis  
Pinoel: Phy-Phyyyyy tuliiiiiissss! Entar kucium lho!  
Cornell: NAJISSSS!  
Sapud: Pin, entar kamu dibunuh Phy-Phy lho...  
Pinoel: hiii, ngeri!  
Cornell: ngomong ngomong aku baru nyadar kalo ada kesalahan di Chapter satu..  
Saprud: Iya! Kalo ga salah ditulis tempatnya rumah Merlin, padahal di Twilight Town...  
Cornell: Maaf ya!  
Sally: Sudahlah.. Manusia itu makhluk yang ga sempurna, pasti ada yang salah  
Cornell: Yak! Kita mulai ceritanya!

Selagi mereka pada gila-gilaan (jadi inget lagunya the changcuters) Phy-Phy ngeluarin harisen nya, Plak! Pinoel kena pukul. Plak! Rai kena pukul

"Dieeeeemmmmmmmm!" Phy-Phy marah, semua diem

Oke, kita lanjut jalan ke rumah Merlin "Meeeerrrrlllliiiiinnnn?" Phy-Phy ngebuka pintu daaannnn...

"Phy-Phy! Kita udah nungguin!" Yuffie loncat entah darimana

"Huwwaaaa! Yuffie! Jangan ngagetin begitu!" Phy-phy loncat "hehehehehe, maap" Yuffie loncat lagi, nubruk Cid yang lagi ngetik

"Huwaaaa! WOY!" Cid marah, Yuffie lari, Cid ngejer, Aerith ketawa, Leon lagi gunting kuku, muncullah Yuna Rikku Paine versi mini dan versi asli

"Chibi-yuna kamu ngapain?" Tanya Yuna "Aku lagi mau nelepon Sora dkk, mereka lama banget" Chibi-Yuna nginjek nginjek tombol HP-nya Yuna

"Aaaahhhh! Rikku mau ngebunuh akuuuu!" Chibi-Rikku mau lari, tapi ketangkep sama Rikku "Kembaliin sphere-kuuuu!" Rikku teriak

Paine sama Chibi-Paine diem

"Woi.. kayaknya orang-orang disini gila semua ya?" Seifer keringet dingin "mungkin" jawab Fuu "Mereka berisik bangeettttt!" Rai ngeluh

Muncullah Sally sambil nendang Seifer, "WOY! Kalo kalian ga suka disini mendingan pergi aja, husy husy!" Sally kayak ngusir anjing

"APA? Yang bawa gue kesini siapa?" Seifer marah  
"BUKAN GUEEE!" Sally jerit  
"Gue kesini cuma buat nyari Fuu sama Rai tau! Kenapa malah jadi kesini?"  
"JANGAN SALAHIN GUE!"

Mulai deh ada petir petir lagi

"Sally, kalo kamu suka sama Seifer bilang aja..." Depi bisik bisik ke Sally  
"IH! NAJIS KAGAK MAO GUA HOEK!" Sally meledak, Seifer ketawa ngakak

"Wohoi! Katanya disini ada NoBody? Dimana? Dimana?" Phy-Phy fanatik "disini lebih banyak Heartless, kamu bisa nemuin NoBody kalo kamu ke kastil" Kata Aerith (Aeriiiithhh! Kamu sopan bangetttt...) semua mulut membentuk O gede. Semuanya ngacir keluar buat nyari tuh NoBody

Phy-Phy ngbanting pintu, rumah Merlin jadi sepi banget

Kriikk, krikk,krikk.

Tau tau pintunya kebuka lagi. Seifer, Rai, sama Fuu mental ke dalem, pintu dibanting lagi

"WOIII!" Seifer ngebuka pintu, waktu ngeliat keluar, udah ga ada siapa siapa lagi, hiyyy syeremmm...

Phy-Phy dkk-

Semua jalan di suatu tempat yang mirip koridor ancur, yang blah- aku lupa namanya, pokoknya ada tangga kebawah, kalo ke bawah bakalan nemuin beberapa Heartless (Yang pernah main pasti tau) kalo belok (kanan apa kiri ya? Mikir dulu...) kayaknya kanan bakalan ketemu beberapa Morning Star, kalo lurus dari tempat Morning Star itu, bakalan ketemu kastil besar yang isinya NoBody semua (oke yang pernah main sampe jauh pasti tau).

"Phy! Tempat ini gede banget!" Pinoel en' Saprud guling-gulingan "Pinuulll... hati hati entar kamu jatoh ngegelinding di tangga itu lho!" Depi nunjuk tangga kebawah, Pinoel en' Saprud langsung berdiri "TUNGGU DULU! AKU INGET! DIDALEM SITU BANYAK NOBODY!" Phy-Phy lari kebawah terus masuk ke kastil itu, yang lain ngikutin

Seifer dkk-

"Sialan! Kenapa kita ditinggalin disini?" Seifer sewot sendiri "Ikutin aja!" Yuffie loncat ke Seifer "Aku ga tau arah" Seifer tambah sewot, Fuu sama Rai diem aja

Aerith ngasih Seifer peta "Ini peta Hollow Bastion" kata Aerith (Aerith kadang kadang aku suka geregetan sama kelembutanmu itu) tau tau Cloud sama Tifa masuk "Aerith, tadi aku liat segerombolan anak kecil pergi ke arah kastil.. kuharap mereka nggak apa apa.." Kata Tifa "Tenang aja mereka itu gerombolan anak kecil yang pernah kukasih tau itu lho.." kata Aerith "Oh! Yang kata semuanya jago sihir itu?" tanya Tifa, Aerith ngangguk "Tapi mereka ngapain kesitu? Kan bahaya walaupun mereka bisa sihir" kata Cloud, "Mereka itu anak yang ditakdirkan untuk membantu Sora memusnahkan NoBody, selagi Sora serius melawan Heartless" jelas Merlin "Kenapa tidak dibantu?" tanya Cloud, semua liat-liatan

Gullwings mini terbang kearah Cloud "Jangan! Mereka itu ribut banget!" kata Rikku "tambah lagi mereka semua itu gila" lanjut Yuna "jangan sampe ada yang ketularan gila" tambah Paine, Cloud dan Tifa liat-liatan "Ga mau tau ah! Kita liat mereka!" Tifa ngacir, Cloud ngikutin Tifa

"Mereka berdua ga takut ketularan gila apa?"

Phy-phy dkk-

"Phy! Disini kereeeennn!" Sally lari-larian,"NoBody! Thunder!" Sally nyerang dusk yang dateng

"Phy-Phyyyy! Disini banyak NoBody!" Sally nyerang NoBody-NoBody alay itu

"Tsunami!"Bila nenggelemin semua NoBody "storm!" Sally nyetrum Tsunaminya Bila, (Yang pinter pasti tau apa yang terjadi)

Yep, Tsunami-nya Bila jadi nyetrum (sihir kombinasi lagi!)

Setelah menghabiskan semua NoBody di koridor alay (kukatain alay soalnya aku nyasar terus disitu, Mereka nyampe ke ruangan Xemnas yang ngaku ngaku jadi Ansem (Waahh! Ga punya diri dia, ngaku-ngaku jadi Ansem)

"nih ruangan ga pernah di bersihin apa yak?" Icha bersin-bersin  
"Berantakan!" kata Dewi

Phy-phy ngejatohin lukisan Xemnas "Aku yakin orang ini narsis banget sampe majang lukisan diri sendiri segini gedenya" kata Phy-Phy

"Hah? Tulisan apaan nih?" Phy-Phy ngapus debu yang nutupin tulisan "Hollow main security, Door To Darkness, selanjutnya aku ga bisa baca... DTD itu apa ya?" Phy-Phy nanya ke temen-temennya "Ga tau" yang lain serempak jawab "aku juga ga tau" Larsa ikutan

"Trus.. kita ngapain nih? Disini jalan buntu" Kata Pinoel "Nggak, kalo di game ada jalan lagi" kata Phy-Phy.

Phy-Phy sembarangan mencet temboknya, dan tadaaaa! Muncullah jalan "Wiiiihhhh! Canggih!" Pinoel jerit

Setelah ngikutin jalan yang kebuka tadi, Phy-Phy dkk ada di ruangan komputer

"OH! AKU BARU INGET! Ini komputer buat masuk ke Space Paranoids!" Phy-Phy jerit, semua ngeliatin "Phy, kayaknya lain kali kita mesti ikut kamu mainin game game rpg-mu itu deh" kata Balsem "Makanya udah kuajakin berkali kali ga ada yang mau ikut, yaudah aku main sendiri" Phy-Phy cemberut

"Kalo gitu Phy-Phy jadi tau semuanya dong..." Kata Icha "Ga juga, aku banyak yang lupa" Phy-Phy bales

Phy-Phy mencet-mencetin tombol komputer (Asal pencet, yang pernah sampe sini pasti tau apa jadinya)

Yup, semuanya kesedot (Sally.. jangan mikir ngeres..) ke dalem komputer

Space Paranoids-

"Ih! Najis! Baju gue jadi begini!"Depi jerit ngeliat bajunya jadi kayak robot "Idih.. ini mah selera anak cowok abalan! Kita cewek woi! Selera fashion kita tinggi!" Balsem nyamber "Iya, aku lebih suka baju gothic" kata Sally "ARGH! Aku susah gerak!" Phy-Phy teriak

Tau-tau ada suara orang ketawa "hahahahaha... kalian ga biasa ya? Pake baju kayak begini?" kata orang itu, Phy-Phy nganga "What the-? Dia! Tron! Tau kan yang sebentar lagi dijadiin film?" Phy-Phy nunjuk Tron "Oh, aku pernah liat iklannya!" kata Balsem

"Oh iya, iya aku juga tau" kata Dewi

"Hah? Film?" Tron bingung "Udah diem lu!" kata Phy-Phy

Cloud en' Tifa lagi ngintilin mereka "Bener juga, mereka itu gila" Cloud bisik-bisik "Iya, ya" bales Tifa

Seifer dkk

"Mereka kemana sih?" Seifer ngeliatin petanya

"ga tau" bales Fuu

Rai asal belok, dan ternyata mereka malah belok ke tempat yang berlawanan dari Phy-Phy dkk (DAN! Sialnya mereka ketemu sama Demyx yang lagi meratapi nasibnya disitu)

"hua! Siapa kalian?" Demyx teriak "Lha? Lu juga siapa?" Seifer cengo "Aku? Aku—aku lho? Namaku siapa ya?" kata Demyx "garing—garing!" kata Seifer "iya, iya namaku Demyx!" Demyx nunjuk diri sendiri

"Oh" Seifer dkk pergi dari situ "WOI! Kenapa malah pergi?" Demyx kaget "Oh. Kayaknya kamu lebih cocok main sama Phy-Phy dkk deh" kata Seifer sambil terus jalan

Demyx cuma bisa ngeliatin Seifer pergi dari situ

Phy-Phy dkk

"IH! NAJIS AKU BENCI BAJU INI!" Kata Phy-Phy abis jatoh berkali-kali gara gara bajunya kaku banget, yang lain malah sampe ngerayap gara-gara gamau ngambil resiko kalo jalan biasa kayak Phy-Phy (lebayyyy), Tron sampe keringet dingin ngeliat cewek-cewek gila bin aneh itu pada ngerayap

"hoi jalannya biasa aja kali" kata Tron, semua langsung ngeliatin "JENGKOL! MANA BISA!" yang lain pada jerit, Tron keringet dingin lagi

Phy-Phy jatoh lagi dan lagi-lagi menggunjing kata-kata kotor "ASU!*kok jadi kayak cowok dikelasku?*"

Yang lain masih ngerayap, ada yang guling guling, Tron masih jalan biasa "woi, Tron gimana caranya kita berantem kalo kita ga bisa gerak gini?" Phy-Phy berhenti jalan waktu ngeliat sekumpulan Heartless, yang lain berhenti ngerayap dan guling-gulingan

"Kita serang dari sini aja Phy, kalo kamu ngendaliin angin disini kamu bisa bikin heartless itu ga bisa ngedeket kan?" kata Balsem "Oh, iya, kadang kadang aku suka lupa kalo aku bisa ngendaliin angin, huehuehue" kata Phy-Phy terus bikin Wind Barrier disekitat cewek cewek yang ga bisa jalan itu

"Thunder Strike!" Sally nyerang salah satu heartless itu "Fi-" Balsem mau nyerang tapi di berhentiin sama Phy-Phy "JANGAN! ENTAR BARRIER GUA ANCUR KALO LU MAKE SIHIR LU!" Phy-Phy jerit, ouch! Ujan mbak! *muncrat*

"Soul eater!" Icha make sihirnya (yang lain pada ga sempet pake sihirnya gara gara musuhnya pada dibantai Phy-Phy, Balsem, Sally, sama Bila "Comet!" Depi nyerang juga (ya, ya semua sihir mereka kutulis disini yak?)

Inez pake Blizzard, terus dilanjutin sama Dewi yang nyerang pake Poison, Saprud diem aja soalnya dia healer, Pinoel nyerang pake (umm.. pake apa ya?) oya! Death! Kenapa bisa lupa yak?

Tau ah, yang penting Heartlessnya pada mati

Dan, mulailah para cewek cewek ini ngerayap lagi (wuidih! Tersiksa!)

"Phyyyyy! Bisa nerbangin kita nggak?" Depi ngos-ngosan "Nggaaak! Aku bisa mati kelojotan kalo nerbangin kalian semua! Maksimal 3 orang, itupun juga cuma sebentar" Phy-Phy jatoh lagi, entar lama-lama Phy-Phy mati bukan gara-gara heartless ato NoBody, tapi kebanyakan jatoh, huehuehue!

Semua menghela napas dan akhirnya pada tepar ditengah jalan

"haaahh! Haaahhh! Cuapeeeekkkk!" Dewi ngos-ngosan "ayo sedikit lagi..." kata Tron ngeliat cewek-cewek itu pada tepar bersimbah keringet bau nan apek

"IYA! Lu mah enak! Bisa jalan segampang itu! Lah, kita?" Balsem ngambek "uhh.. tapi kan aku pake baju yang sama kayak kalian" Tron ngeliatin "ENGGAK! BEDA TAU! Kita pake baju yang ga bisa melar sama sekali, kalo lu pake baju renang aerobik!" Phy-Phy kritik, oya dari tadi aku lupa nulis Larsa

"uughh.. kita bisa istirahat disini nggak? Gilaaa, dari tadi dakuw kesetrum terus" Larsa ngeluh "woi, sejak kapan lu ngomong 'dakuw'" kata Inez "ga tau kayaknya gue ketularan lu-lu pada" Larsa tengkurep (ga mau telentang, belum nikah sama Phy-Phy, yang inget becandaan jaman dulu pasti tau apa maksudnya)

"yaudah deh, kita istirahat disini" Tron ngambil tendanya (darimana coba? Ada 5 lagi!) "horeee..." semuanya pada jerit lemes


	6. Chapter 6 : The Tent

Sally: Phy, kamu lama amat sih?  
Cornell: kamu juga  
Balsem: Udah ah! Mulai napa?  
Pinoel: Cepetan, Phy!  
Saprud: Woei! Napsu lu pada  
Cornell: iye dah! Nih mulai ceritanya!

Setelah tenda didiriin dengan perjuangan penuh tumpah darah, dengan pengorbanan jiwa pejuang-pejuang (lebayyyyy), tibalah saat-saat dag-dig-dug-duer, penentuan tenda, waduh sial-sial setenda sama Tron, Larsa, ato Pinoel... (maap ya pin..), ada 12 tenda jadi satu tenda diisi 2-3 orang

"oke! Biar adil kita acak! Nih caranya, kalian tulis nama masing masing di kertas, kertasnya kita acak, abis itu ambil kertasnya sambil merem, satu-satu ya! Jangan rame-rame" kata Tron sambil ngeluarin kertas dan pulpen (si Tron itu punya kantong ajaib ya?)

Cloud sama Tifa ngeliatin dari jauh "kayaknya mereka nggak apa-apa tuh" Tifa bisik-bisik "iya, kita pulang aja" Cloud bisik-bisik, akhirnya Cloud sama Tifa pulang

Seifer dkk—

Ditengah jalan Seifer dkk ketemu sama Cloud en' Tifa "Lho.. kalian ga ketempat Phy-Phy dkk" tanya Tifa (hebat dia ga ketularan gila...) "ga ah, kalo dipikir pikir lagi mendingan kita pulang aja" kata Seifer (masih waras dia...) "betul" Fuu ngelanjutin "Bener banget tuh! Disini ga enak!" kata Rai "tapi kalian kan..." Cloud mau ngomong tapi Seifer dkk keburu ngilang (hiyyy! Syeremmm)

Phy-Phy dkk

Penentuan tenda sudah selesai dan inilah pasangannya:

Balsem sama Saprud en' Sally  
Tron sama Pinoel (Tron yang malang)  
Devi sama Inez  
Bila sama Icha dan Dewi  
dann...  
Phy-Phy sama Larsa...

.

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Semua meneriakkan 'cieeeeee...' ke Phy-Phy, oh sh—t! Phy-Phy marah lagi, plak! Satu-satu kena pukulan harisen Phy-Phy

Grup Balsem

"hahaha... aku yakin Pinoel lagi mikir yang ngeres soal Phy-Phy sama Larsa" Sally cekikikan  
"Eh.. kasian tau" kata Saprud  
"Biarin aja lagi, Phy-Phy-kan suka sama Larsa, jadi ga-apa-apa dong, tidur yuk!" Kata Balsem sambil matiin lampu minyaknya Tron (tuh orang ajaib banget yak?)

Grup Tron

"..."

"..."  
"tidur yuk" Tron matiin lampu minyak  
"OMIGOSH! Gelap-gelap berduaan!" Pinoel keluar ngeresnya

Dari tenda sebelah kedengeran suara Phy-Phy lagi teriak

"PINA! Diem kagak lu!"

Woops. Pinoel langsung diem

Phy-Phy dan Larsa

"kamu.. beneran soal tunangan itu?" Phy-Phy nanya  
"beneran kok, emang kenapa?" Larsa nanya dengan polosnya '_EMANG KENAPA? Muke lu emang kenapa? Baru 10 jam ketemu udah ngajakin kawin aje lu!" _batin Phy-Phy

"oh. Ga apa-apa, pokoknya! JANGAN MACEM-MACEM!" kata Phy-Phy

Dari tenda sebelah kedengeran suara Pinoel

"OMIGOSH! Phy-Phy lagi malem pertama!"

Phy-Phy langsung teriak

"Diem lu pin!"

Pina langsung diem

"Oh, ga boleh ya? Yaudah, tidur yuk" Larsa matiin lampu

Grup Bila

Grup Bila asik nyanyi-nyanyi lagu K-On yang liriknya aku ga tau

Grup Devi

"Oh, oh oh Oppareul saranghae! Ah ah ah ah! Manhi manhihae!" Devi dan Inez nyanyi lagu Oh!-nya SNSD

Akhirnya mereka tidur dengan tidak nyaman-nya

Udah pagi nih ceritanya-

Tumben Pinoel bangun pagi, bangun pertama lho! BAYANGIN! PERTAMA! (lebayyyy) ouch. Ternyata ada maksudnya, mau ngeliat Phy-Phy sama Larsa rupanya, dasar otak ngeres! *gigit pinoel* *pinoel jerit*

O.O

Pinoel lari bangunin yang lain, buat rame-rame ngeliat Phy-Phy en Larsa yang tidur, PELUKAN! Pina, gitu aja lebay banget, masih mending daripada tidur tiban-tibanan kayak burger

"Phy.. bangun phy..." Balsem bangunin Phy-Phy

"Iyeh. Dari tadi juga udah bangun" Phy-Phy ternyata udah bangun duluan daripada Pinoel (maklum anak insomnia) "lha. Terus kenapa nggak bangun?" tanya Balsem

"keliatannya?"

"kamu dipeluk Larsa"

"makanya, aku nggak mau bangunin Larsa"

Semua nyaris neriakin 'cieeee' lagi, tapi udah dipelototin Phy-Phy "kalo mau bangunin Larsa, pake cara yang lain" kata Phy-Phy.

Ga ada yang bisa bangunin. Phy-Phy menghela napas, dan nyikutin Larsa dikepala, kenceng pula! (yang pernah dipukul Phy-Phy pasti tau seberapa sakit tuh sikutan Phy-Phy) Larsa langsung bangun, dan ngerasa kepalanya cenut-cenutan

"aku sakit kepala ya?" Larsa ngusepin kepalanya

"enggak kok" kata yang lain sambil senyum maksa

Larsa kedip-kedip sebentar, baru deh sadar kalo dia melukin Phy-Phy semaleman, keliatan mukanya merah banget

"kayaknya dia demam deh" Phy-Phy ngomong ngasal

Yang lain senyum maksa

XOXO

(keadaan Seifer dkk entar aja ya? Kalo udah keluar dari Space Paranoids)

Semua jalan dengan susah payah lagi, tentu saja Phy-Phy masih nekat jalan, yang lain guling-gulingan dan ngerayap, nyaris setiap detik bakalan kedengeran suara kreeek—krekkk sama gruduk-gruduk trus sreet-srett

Dan setiap setengah menit sekali bakalan kedengeran suara GUBRAK! Plus umpatan Phy-Phy kayak- "JENGKOL!"

Tron keringet dingin dengerin keributan di belakangnya

Huahahahahaha, Tron yang malang...

Mereka sampe ke suatu tempat dan Tron nanya "Ada yang tau password DTD?" tanya Tron, Phy-Phy nganga "DOOR TO DARKNESS!" Phy-Phy jerit terus jatoh lagi gara-gara ga sengaja loncat, Tron masukin Passwordnya

"Kok. Kamu bisa tau?" tanya Tron "aku liat di ruangan kerjanya si Xemnas alayz itu" Kata Phy-Phy

Oke akhirnya mereka jalan lagi dengan hebohnya sampe ketemu MCP

"Sally! Ini kerjaanmu! Bila juga!" kata Phy-Phy "kenapa kita?" tanya Bila "Iya... soalnya MCP itu komputer, kalo disetrum sama disiram jadi apa?" Phy-Phy nanya

"Rusak" mereka berdua jawab barengan

"YAUDAH! Ga usah nanya lagi! Sana cepetan rusakin tuh MCP" Balsem geregetan

Bila en Sally FIGHTING MODE!

"Electricity Rain!" Bila sama Sally bikin bikin sihir kombinasi (jujur aku lagi males nulis battle) MCP langsung rusak

"HORE! Tapi secepet itukah?" tanya Depi "lebih cepat, lebih baik, itu kata yusuf kalla" Phy-Phy ketawa, Larsa ngeliatin "kalo lebih cepat lebih baik kenapa kita ga nikah lebih cepet aja?" tanya Larsa "uuuhhh... itukan kata yusuf kalla, bukan kataku" Phy-Phy ngeles, semua ketawa "Phy-Phyyy, bilang aja ga siap..."Pinoel godain

Tanpa disadari Tron udah ngilang "Lho... tron kemana?" tanya Depi "ummm seingetku dia loncat ke lobang bekas MCP buat ngontrol keamanana Hollow Bastion, yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama... Radiant Garden" kata Phy-Phy

Semua liat-liatan terus pergi dari Space Paranoids gara gara ga tahan pengen ganti baju

Seifer dkk

'_kenapa aku jadi khawatir sama Sally ya?'_ batin Seifer, ciyeeee Seifer jatoh cinta nich sama Sally, tapi maap ya... Hati Sally udah cuma buat Minato (Iya kan Sally?) '_tunggu dulu! Dia kan musuh alami-ku kenapa aku mesti khawatir sama dia sih?'_ Seifer jedotin kepalanya ke tembok "Kenapa?" tanya Fuu, semua orang yang ada dirumah Merlin ngeliatin "Seifer menjadi gilaaa" kata Rai

"Kamu nggak apa apa?" tanya Aerith

"Oh. Aku nggak apa apa kok" Seifer ngusepin jidatnya, Seifer duduk nyender di pintu (dan pasti udah kebaca kan?)

BRAK!

Phy-Phy ngebuka pintu kenceng banget sampe Seifer nubruk Rai

"Oh, lagi lagi ada adegan tubruk-menubruk" kata Phy-Phy

Sally senyum bahagia

"Akhirnya kita bebas dari baju neraka ituuuu!" Sally loncat-loncat, semua masuk, Seifer nyender lagi di pintu daaan...

BRAK!

Sora dkk masuk, lagi-lagi mentalin Seifer yang malang itu

"WADOOH!" Seifer jerit

"Oh, kukira ga bakalan ada orang yang mau nyender di pintu..." Sora ngeliatin Seifer yang nyungsep gara-gara kesundul (Woei! Bahasa apaan nih ini?) pintu yang dibuka dengan kejamnya berkali-kali

Seifer bangun dan duduk nyender di tembok deket pintu (masih nekat dia) daaannn!

BRUAK!

Seifer kejedot pintu yang lagi-lagi kebuka dengan kejamnya, tapi siapa yang buka?

Ouch. Ternyata, si Leon abis pulang jalan-jalan.

Seifer sekarang punya trauma sama pintu, entar kalo udah pulang semua pintu rumahnya dicopotin kali ya? Diganti pake tire (tirai, yang ga ngerti bahasa ancurku ini) kayak di kampung kampung itu

Oh. Enggak Seifer masih nekat duduk deket pintu, lumayan bisa bikin amnesia, biar ga mikirin Sally lagi

Dia lupa kalo Icha bisa baca pikiran orang, Icha bisikin sesuatu ke Phy-Phy

"Ehh? Beneran?" Phy-Phy mulai kayak anak cewek nge-gosip, Icha ngangguk napsu

Phy-Phy ngeliatin Seifer yang memar-memar di gebukin pintu

Tau-tau Phy-Phy teriak "WAOW! SEIPER SUKA AMA SALLY!"

Tapi kok ga ada yang nengok? Iyalah orang Phy-Phy teriak begitu didalem ati

Seifer guling-gulingan kayak anak kecil ngambek ga dibeliin robot pawer ranjer (Power Ranger)

Phy-Phy cengar-cengir, Larsa serius melakukan sesuatu yang sulit dimengerti anak kecil ingusan gila ples bego kayak kita

"Kenapa NoBody dengan jumlah yang luar biasa banya ada di House Solidor!" Larsa jerit, Phy-Phy langsung nengok "Rumahmu?" tanya Phy-Phy

Larsa ngangguk lemes, dan akhirnya nyadar setelah rame-rame disikutin Phy-Phy dkk "OYA! Cepetan ke Strahl! Kita kesana!" Larsa lari, Phy-Phy dkk lari, tapi Seifer dkk diem, akhirnya diteriakin Phy-Phy "Cepetan lari dasar lemot!" Phy-Phy teriak dari jauh, Seifer dkk akhirnya ikutan lari

Larsa buru-buru nyalain Strahl, dan main jalanin padahal belum nanyain Phy-Phy apapun

"Hoi! Kenapa banyak Atomos tambah lagi Ifrit, Shiva, dan Leviathan ada disini!" Phy-Phy ngeliat ke langit "..." Larsa diem

Dan! Dan apa kawan-kawanku setanah air setumpah darah?

Semua pesawat itu nambakin Strahl

Yupz, tapi Larsa ngindarin semua tembakannya... saking kaco (kacau) nya Larsa nyetir Strahl, Phy-Phy mual (kebiasaan dah, Phy-Phy itu syaraf keseimbangannya sensitif banget, makanya cepet mual, jangankan di pesawat ato mobil, goyang-goyang di kursi yang bisa muter aja mual banget)

"Umm.. aku mual" kata Phy-Phy, dari belakang muncul kantong keresek item dari Sally "nih, Phy, kalo kamu mual" kata Sally "Jauhkan benda itu dariku! Bikin tambah mual aja!" Phy-Phy jerit

Sally langsung nyimpen kantong keresek itemnya itu ke tasnya

Phy-Phy masih mual, Phy-Phy nyenderin kepalanya ke kursi Strahl, fuh.. mualnya berkurang...

Tau tau Larsa ngerem mendadak, dan karena Strahl tidak dilengkapi dengan sabuk pengaman, GUBRAK GUBRAK! Pinter, semua penumpang plus kopilotnya jatoh semua (Larsa nggak tentunya)

"WOEI! MO NGEREM BILANG BILANG NAPA?" Yang lain jerit (Fuu enggak) "YA MAAP!" Larsa ikutan jerit

Oke, jadi ceritanya udah nyampe ke House Solidor, Larsa buru-buru masuk, dan ngeliat banyak banget NoBody didalemnya

Tambah lagi, kenapa disini ada Demyx?

Dia lagi ngendaliin NoBody, kayak Alicia, tapi Alicia itu NoBody yang baik, jadi ga punya niat buat bikin Kingdom Hearts kayak si Xemnas alay itu

Hah? Nggak tau ya? Kalo yang bisa ngendaliin NoBody itu pasti NoBody? (Karena Sally, pembaca setiaku, ga pernah main KH –mungkin—kukasih tau nih!)

Jadi kesimpulannya itu, Alicia itu NoBody. Tapi NoBody-nya siapa? Entar juga tau sendiri

Phy-Phy jerit "WOEI! ITU SI DEMIKS (Demyx) BANCI YANG GA BISA BERANTEM ITU LHOO!"

Demyx nengok "hah? Ape lu bilang? Gue ga bisa berantem? NGAJAK RUSUH LU YE?" Demyx marah

"IYEH. MAU APE LU?" Phy-Phy panas sendiri

"Sini lu kalo berani!" Demyx nantangin, weleh, nyari mati dia

Phy-Phy lari, nyruduk Demyx, Demyx mental

"Apaan tuh?" Demyx megangin idungnya yang diseruduk Phy-Phy, "hah? Lu gue seruduk. Kenapa?" Phy-Phy nendang Demyx.

Demyx bales. Mukulin Phy-Phy. Kayak dance Gee SNSD pas bagian 'Molla molla molla molla!'

Phy-Phy bengong, nih anak ngapain sih? Ga bisa berantem beneran? "woi, lu ngapain?" Phy-Phy nendang Demyx "wuahh! Ga ngefek ya?" kata Demyx, hah? Nggak ngefek? Pukulan lu ga ngefek? YA IYA LAH!

Demyx ngeluarin sitar (gitar-nya Demyx) "rasain nih!" Demyx pake sihir air, woei! Air lawan angin! Menang mana? ANGIN LAH!

Phy-Phy pake Tornado (sihir terkuatnya Phy-Phy), semua air Demyx ditangkis "hua! CURANG!" Demyx kaget

"Aku ini spesialis sihir angin dodol" kata Phy-Phy "hah?" Demyx bingung "aku ini spesialis sihir angin, sebentar lagi aku selesai belajar dark magic" kata Phy-Phy

Demyx mainin sitar-nya, Demyx ngeluarin banyak kopian dirinya

"Whirlwind" Phy-Phy mentalin semua kopian Demyx, yang luar biasa lemah

Marluxia dateng, bantuin Demyx

"darimana tuh banci dateng?" kata Larsa yang sibuk ngalahin NoBody yang lain "dia bikin portal" kata Phy-Phy, Marluxia merasa terganggu

Marluxia ngeluarin sabitnya "WOEI! Sabit pink! Nih anak beneran banci ya?" kata Larsa yang masih serius ngalahin NoBody, cewek-cewek pada nyuekin Marluxia dan Demyx, eh tau-tau Zexion nyusul "nih orang pada mau ngapain sih?" kata Phy-Phy, yang lain nyusul, tapi namanya aku ga apal (yang kuapal cuma, Xemnas, Larxene, Xaldin, Zexion, Xigbar, Luxord, Axel, Roxas juga ada, Zexion, sama Demyx, yang lain aku ga tau)

Yang penting tuh satu organisasi muncul satu-satu

Pada ngumpul di rumah Larsa, wah... ngajak rusuh nih!

Setelah semua NoBody kecil pada mati, semua baru serius ngeliatin tuh organisasi, lagi pada ngapain sih? Cuap-cuap sendiri (yang nggak tau, Organisasi 13 itu kalo ngomong ga ada suaranya)

Phy-Phy dkk ngeliatin tuh organisasi jelek

Sampe akhirnya si Author nulis...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Seifer: WOI! Kenapa gue yang mesti dapet peran suka sama Sally?  
Cornell: Bodo. Gue bosen ngeliat lu di pasangin sama Fuu terus  
Sally: WOEI! Gue juga ga terima dapet peran disukain sama ntuh orang!  
Balsem: Gue voting Sally suka sama MINATO!  
Pinoel: Gue voting Sally suka sama REKS!  
Cornell: Gue voting Sally suka sama RASLER!  
Saprud: Gue voting Sally suka sama IINCHOU!  
Sally: WOEI!  
Seifer: *sweat drop* Tunggu chapter 7 ya? BABAI!  
Yang laen: BYE!


	7. Chapter 7 : The Crossdressing

Cornell: . Si Seifer ngambek ga mau dimasukkin ke chapter 7 nih  
Sally: Lagian elu asal-asalan ngasih tugas ga enak  
Saprud: Aku mau voting Seifer suka sama FUU!  
Pinoel: Woi. Udah lewat maen voting-votingan nya  
Balsem: *nyeret Seifer buat dilempar ke fanfic*  
Cornell: Kesadisan Balsem keluar  
Seifer: WOIIII! GUE GA MAU!  
Fuu dan Rai: *diem*  
Balsem: *ngelempar Seifer ke fanfic*  
Cornell: Nanti ada orang baru muncul di fanfic iniiii!  
Saprud en' Pinoel: Siapa? Siapa?  
Cornell: Baca aja chapter 7! Yearrggghh! *langsung ngetik*  
Yang lain: *sweat drop*

Semua masih ngeliatin organisasi 13 yang pada ngumpul.  
Semua pada serius

Ya, kecuali Saprud dan Pinoel yang heboh sendiri

"WIIHH! MEREKA DATENG DARIMANA SAP? MEJIK!" Pinoel heboh "IYA YAK! KENAPA BISA MASUK KESINI?" Saprud nambahin kehebohan

Semua pada sweat drop. Dasar! Ngerusak suasana aja, lagi serius niiihhh! SERIUSSS! *mucrat*  
Dan muncullah seorang cewek yang bawa bawa pompa *ga enak amat*, kalo diliat dari bajunya sih keren, baju gothic-lolita euy! Pompanya juga matching, warna shocking pink, plus gambar berbi super imut ditengah tengahnya. (apanya yang imut dari berbi sih?)

Semua nahan ketawa sampe akhirnya tuh cewek narik tuas pompanya sampe copot (WAAHH! SAMSON AMAT TUH ANAK!)

Oh, enggak ding, itu bukan pompa, tuasnya itu tuh paku yang luar biasa tajem, gede pula. Waduh ini cewek manis nan imut, ato assassin nih? Tau ah baca aja lagi

Tapi sayang banget, tuh cewek datengnya telat. NoBody-nya udah abis dibantai Phy-Phy dkk. Tuh cewek akhirnya bengong, lagi mikir mau ngapain, sampe rambutnya amburadul gara-gara keringetan.

Phy-Phy dkk sampe ga kuat nahan ketawa, Organisasi 13 malah bengong (iya, kalo ngakak jadi ga cool lagi)

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NGAPAIN TUH ORANG KESINI?" Pinoel ngakak "TAU TUH! GAYANYA UDAH KAYAK BERBI TRI MASKETIR! TAPI TELAT!" lanjut saprud

"WOI! PERASAAN NIH ORANG ORANG BAJU ITEM MUSUH KALIAN SEMUA DEH? KENAPA MALAH DICUEKIN?" kata cewek itu

"Hah? Oh iya, gara gara serius ketawa sampe lupa, TAPI! NIH ORANG ORANG JUGA DIEM AJA! NGAPAIN DILAWAN?" kata Balsem sewot

Akhirnya Organisasi 13 pergi, lha? Ngapain jauh jauh kesini, ga ngapa-ngapain terus pulang lagi?

Yang penasaran silakan baca tulisan singkat dibawah ini...

Ternyata, mereka pulang lagi ke markas mereka cuma buat KETAWA. Iya ketawa sampe puas, malahan ada yang guling-gulingan di tangga saking ngakak-nya (lebayyy), ga takut mati apa ya? Guling-gulingan di tangga kayak sinetron jaman dulu (Phy. Inget aja)

Setelah puas ketawa. Baru deh mereka balik lagi

Udah ngerti kan? Yaudah kita lanjutin ceritanya

Phy-Phy dkk bengong, lagi pada mikir, ngapain mereka kesini ya? Baru aja pada mikir begitu, eh... tau tau, tuh organisasi balik lagi.

Xemnas berdehem tanda mau ngomong

"Selamat pagi, rakyat rakyat-ku" kata Xemnas "WOEI! Sejak kapan lu pemimpin kita?" Icha ngelempar buntelan kertas ke arah Xemnas, dan ajaibnya, tuh kertas nancep di badan Xemnas. Gimana caranya coba? Oh. Ternyata buntelan kertas itu udah dilapisin dobeltip (doubletape) dan nempel dibadan Xemnas

"HUUUU! Dasar ga bisa bedain pagi sama siang! Sekarang tuh jam 9 pas tau! Udah siang! Melek dong!" Phy-Phy buka gorden rumahnya Larsa, udah terang benderang begitu

Xemnas nganga, Omigosh, nih orang pada ga takut sama gue ato semacemnya sih?

Hohohoh.. Ternyata gara gara Phy-Phy bisa ngalahin Xemnas 5 kali dengan mudahnya jadi ga takut, halah.. game doang toh, kukira apaan

Xemnas masih mikir cara ngomong yang benar dan baik dalam keadaan dikelilingi orang orang ga waras yang jumlahnya ada 10 biji

Cewek itu masih diem, masukin senjatanya lagi kedalem POMPA yang ga enak banget buat ditulis

Cewek itu jalan ke arah Phy-Phy dkk, dan nabrak Zexion yang lagi bengong dengan khusyuk (bengong kok dikhusyuk-in? Kesurupan tau rasa lu)

Zexion, yang saking khusyuknya bengong, ga nyadar kalo ditubruk cewek aneh dengan baju full-renda yang jujur aja, keliatannya gatel banget kalo dipegang

Oke, jadi ceritanya cewek itu ngeliat mukanya Zexion terus akhirnya, ehem, suka sama Zexion. Walah, oke, lagian ini kan fanfic romance, jadi ga apa apa dong.

Cewek itu jalan lagi dengan muka tomat, akhirnya pikiran-nya dibaca sama Icha "Oi, Phy, sini deh" kata Icha, abis itu bisikin Phy-Phy sesuatu "Oh? Yang bener?" Phy-Phy kaget "kok kayaknya banyak banget ya? Suka-sukaan fanfic ini?" Phy-Phy ngomong lagi "WOI! Sungjun! Sini!" panggil Phy-Phy "Hah? Apaan ? lagian kenapa kamu bisa tau namaku?" kata Sungjun sambil nyeret pompanya

"Icha baca semua pikiranmu, sampe ke bagian yang 'kamu suka sama Zexion'.."kata Phy-Phy

Sungjun shock, hahaaa...

Xemnas masih bingung mau ngomong apa, dan akhirnya dia asal ngomong "Perkenalkan aku Xemnas" kata Xemnas

Semua serempak jawab "IYA, udah tau" hahahahaaa, gondok lagi deh tuh Xemnas "WOEI! Kalo ngomong ga usah mikir duong!" kata Inez

"hah? Oh ya, oh yaudah kita pergi" Xemnas ngilang, yang lain juga ngilang kecuali Zexion, gara gara khusyuk bengong, dia bener bener ga nyadar kalo dia itu ada di situ

"dia ngapain masih disini?" kata Pinoel "ga tau tuh. Sindrom bengong akut, yang serupa sama penyakit Phy-Phy" Depi sok jenius "halah. Ngelucu lo" kata Balsem sambil nyikutin Depi.

Ga ada angin, ga ada yang gerak, tau tau Zexion jatoh. Hidih, ga jelas amat tuh anak. Bengong, bengong, tau tau jatoh.

Semua ngeliatin, Zexion masih bengong, akhirnya semuanya ketawa sekuat tenaga "MHAMHAMHA!"

Akhirnya Zexion balik lagi ke dunia nyata, nyadar kalo dia ditinggalin sama yang lain, huhuhuuu.. sadisnya engkau Xemnas, masa' kau tinggalin aku sendirian di RSJ ini?

Merasa dapet telepati ga enak, Icha teriak "WOEI! SORI YE! KITA ENGGAK GILA, KITA INI SARAP!" Icha jerit "huuuuu... ngelucu" kata yang lain "TAPI! Sejak tuh orang kayaknya sejenis sama kita, kita seret aja dia buat ikut sama kita!" kata Icha

"BETUL! Sally, siapin pecut buat nginterogasiin dia!"kata Phy-Phy

"SIAP!" Sally lari, entah kemana, dan balik lagi sambil bawa pecut (kayaknya aku lupa nulis Larsa deh)

Sungjun kaget, huwawawawa! Zexion mau dipecut? OMIGOSH! Seseorang! Tolong hentikan Cornell menulis yang enggak enggak (ge-er amat nih orang, siapa juga yang mau nulis yang enggak enggak)

Phy-Phy ngetes pecutnya "oh. Ini pecut yang sangat bagus. Tengs Seli" kata Phy-Phy dengan kejam, Phy-Phy berdehem dulu "NAH! Sekarang! Aku mau tanya! Siapa kamu?" Phy-Phy ngetes kejujuran Zexion "Ah.. uhm.. Zexion" Zexion keringet dingin

"Kamu nomor berapa?"  
"Nomor..?"  
"NOMOR URUTAN ORGANISASI 13!"  
"oh.. enam"  
"kamu NoBody apa bukan?"  
"NOBODY LAH!"

Jadi inget iklan mi sedap (iklan colongan)...

"Kamu mau ikut kita apa enggak?" tanya Phy-Phy "uuhh... Enggak?" Zexion jawab sebisanya "KITA KEKURANGAN COWOK TAU! MASA COWOK CUMA ADA 3?" Phy-Phy jerit "Elu mah udah kayak cowok.. tambah lagi cewek kriting itu bisa dijadiin cowok" Zexion nunjuk Pinoel (maap ya, pin, bercanda kok, bercanda doang)

Phy-Phy melototin Zexion "Tapi apa masalahnya kalo kekurangan cowok?" tanya Zexion "GINI YA! Cowok itu lebih gampang disuruh ngelawan musuh pake senjata yang besar dan berat! Aku aja cuma bisa pake rapier! NGERTI?" Kata Phy-Phy sambil naikin kakinya ke meja yang ada didepan mata Zexion, mampus tuh anak, salah ngomong dikiiit aja bakalan ditendang Phy-Phy dengan brutal

Zexion ngangguk pasrah, nasib hidupnya bergantung pada anggukan itu. Woi, ngomong ngomong kenapa dia ga buru-buru pake portalnya aja ya? Author-nya aja bingung.

Ahirnya, si Zexion disuruh ganti baju, dan pake wig. Setelah diliat-liat, baru deh pada nyadar kalo Zexion crossdressing.

Crossdressing... ya?

Semua ketawa menggelegar, Zexion langsung gondok, coba bayangin, Zexion yang super cool, di pakein baju yang luar biasa imut, baju ala pramugari FFXII yang panjangnya cuma sepaha, wig rambut panjang sepundak pake bando pramugari FFXII juga, sepatu boots warna merah penuh pita warna pink.

Imut banget. Beneran deh, kalo bayangin-nya bener pasti kalian juga bilang imut. Apalagi kalian fans-nya Zexion, aku sedikit yakin kalo kalian bakalan teriak histeris, ato minimal bilang imut ratusan kali

Sungjun jatohin pompa-nya (aduh ada bahasa lain apa enggak sih? Yaudah nanti kukasih senjata yang bagusan lagi) sambil nganga lebar.

Setelah berjam-jam ketawa ngakak yang bikin mereka ga bisa berdiri gara-gara perut-nya kesakitan (sampe ada yang sekarat malah!) mereka jalan lagi. Kali ini pergi ke Beast Castle, sejak isinya NoBody semua, hue hue hue hue

Semua masuk ke Strahl, Zexion bener-bener sial gara gara di paksa masuk ke geng anak gila, yang kadang kadang (sering malah) melesetin ato nyanyiin lagu ga jelas

"I'm a singlet, I'm a singlet!" Saprud nyanyiin lagu I'm a single ladies tapi single ladies-nya dijadiin Singlet (tau kan? Kaos dalem)

Phy-Phy serius mode: on, yaampun kalo lagi jadi kopilot dieeeeemm banget, takut digampar Larsa kali ye?

Tuh pesawat udah kayak pasar aja, dikit-dikit ada yang ketawa, dikit dikit ada yang teriak, payah, pada ge bisa diem apa?

Cuekin aja, nyuruh orang orang ini diem adalah tantangan terbesar sedunia, yang bisa bikin mereka diem adalah orang paling huebuat (hebat) sedunia, dahsyat.

"Sedikit lagi kita sampe ke Beast Castle" kata Larsa "Tapi aku ga turun" lanjut Larsa, yang lain langsung ngomong "Ga apa apa, lagian lu diem aja kalo diajak turun"

Toet toet, Larsa gondok setengah mampus.

Dan sampailah mereka ke Beast Castle dengan sempurna tanpa ada keseleo dan lecet (apaan sih?). Begitu mereka masuk, terlihatlah sesosok manusia, bebek dan anjing yang berdiri. Udah ketauan kan siapa? Yup. Sora, Donald, dan Goofy. Mereka langsung nengok begitu liat sekelompok cewek yang jumlahnya ada 11 biji kalo nggak salah ngitung.

"Siapa kalian?" Sora ngeluarin keybladenya, Donald sama Goofy langsung pasang posisi siap berantem "Kira kira siapa yaaa?" Inez ngerjain, Sora maju selangkah.

"Kayaknya dia serius mau berantem deh" Balsem ngeliatin Sora yang lagi maju selangkah selangkah, sampe udah deket banget. Sebelum Sora sempet ngenain keybladenya ke Balsem, Sungjun nangkis serangan Sora (Senjatanya udah diganti pake Knightsword, abisnya ga enak kalo pake pompa terus)

"Maap ye, kita ini disuruh YenSid buat bantuin kalian tau" kata Sally, Sora mikir sebentar akhirnya baru ngerti "OOH!" Sora jerit "Pantesan waktu aku ke Hollow Bastion kok NoBody-nya dikit banget, tambah lagi Tron cerita kalo dia ketemu sekelompok cewek aneh yang ngalahin MCP dengan mudahnya" Sora muter-muterin keybladenya

"ITU! XALDIN DIBELAKANGMU!" Phy-Phy teriak sambil nunjuk Xaldin yang lagi ngendaliin spearnya "lho, kamu tau namaku?" kata Xaldin "uuhhh... dia yang ngasih tau!" Phy-Phy ngeles sambil nunjuk Zexion yang lagi berusaha jalan, tapi lambat banget (gara gara pake sepatu boots high-heels, kasian amat)

"Hah? Emang dia siapa?" tanya Xaldin, ga kenal sama Zexion yang cantik... fufufufufu... dandanan yang bagus Zexion.

Zexion pucet, dia megangin pecut yang dikasih Phy-Phy. Oalah, ternyata pecutnya buat si Zexion toh.. kirain apaan..

"uuhh... Aku lupa spell Shadow Shade Tome!" Phy-Phy loncat ngindarin spear-nya Xaldin "Nih!" Balsem ngelempar buku 'Tome of Ending'-nya, sambil ngindarin serangan Xaldin

Phy-Phy bikin barrier, abis itu baca buku-nya

Sungjun nangkis semua spear Xaldin, abis itu lari ke arah Xaldin, sayang banget, Xaldin sadar kalo Sungjun mau nyerang dia (huwaa.. mulai dramatis nih)

Eh. Ternyata enggak, Sungjun yang mau nyerang itu cuma ilusi-nya Zexion, jadi si Xaldin narik lagi semua spearnya, buat nge-blok serangan ilusi-Sungjun

Semua nganga, nyaris ketawa gara-gara Xaldin nge-blok ga jelas. Tapi ditahan karena emang ga lucu. Akhirnya Xaldin nyadar kalo itu cuma ilusi, tapi Xaldin ga nyadar kalo itu ilusi-nya si Zexion

Akhirnya Phy-Phy ngeluarin 'Shadow Shade Tome'-nya, dan nyerang Xaldin dengan sukses-nya. Xaldin mental (lebayyyy)

Xaldin ngelempar spear-nya ke arah Zexion, tapi Zexion loncat, dan dengan tragisnya langsung jatoh begitu mendarat. Semuanya langsung ketawa

Xaldin yang ngerasa dicuekin jadi kesel sendiri, maklum, kebiasaan. Xaldin bikin naga-nagaan dari spear-nya

Phy-Phy jerit "AAHH! Aku game over waktu kena serangan iniiii!" Hoh, ngomongin Kingdom Hearts lagi. Ooohh! Ternyata serangan Xaldin ga ada yang kena (kok lama-lama narasi-nya jadi kayak mas-mas host bola ya? Peduli amat ah)

"Wah! Di game kayaknya ngelawan Xaldin susah banget, ternyata GAMPANG!" Phy-Phy optimis, Xaldin ngerasa kata-kata Phy-Phy 'nampar' banget, masa di game lebih susah daripada aslinya," jadi maksudnya aku lebih lemah daripada di GAME gitu?" Xaldin ngambek, terus pergi dari beast castle.

Kayak biasa, Sora ngunci lobang kunci super gede yang tau tau muncul, gaya sok keren banget. Yang lain sampe nahan mau ngatain Sora gara gara gayanya sok keren.

"Kalian ga ikut kita ke Gummi Ship?" tanya Sora "Enggak, kita naik Strahl" Icha jalan ke arah Strahl "Oh. Boleh aku liat Strahl itu kayak gimana?" Sora fanatik banget. Semuanya nunjukin Sora jalan ke Strahl.

"WUAH! KEREN!" Sora jerit, abis itu dengan mata berbinar binar Sora nanya "Boleh ikut?" semuanya liat liatan, sampe akhirnya Depi jawab "Boleh, boleh aja sih"

Jadilah semuanya naik Strahl dan Gummi Ship dijalanin sama Chip dan Dale.

Cornell: Woi, Seifer, kamu nggak kutulis, puas?  
Seifer: Tapi pasti nanti chapter 8 kamu bakalan nulis yang enggak enggak lagi!  
Cornell: Kok tau?  
Seifer: Ketauan banget tau!  
Saprud: Hahahahaa.. Otak Cornell di chapter 7 lagi error jadinya banyak yang lupa ditulis  
Balsem: Kayaknya tadi Seifer udah kulempar ke komputer biar ketulis deh?  
Cornell: Komputer yang salah  
Sally: To be continued. Tunggu chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8 : More NoBody

Sally: PHY-PHY!  
Cornell: *muncratin air minum dari mulut* APAAN? Jangan maen nepok begitu duong!  
Sally: Maaph! Tapi yang lain ngilang tuh!  
Cornell: Hah? Ngilang? Bodo amat ah! Yang penting aku bisa nulis *nyalain komputer*  
Sally: *Gondok*  
Sally: Yaudah, mulai chapter 8 nya...

"Sekelompok NoBody kuat muncul di Macalania bersama sebuah keyhole" alat yang ga jelas apa namanya bunyi, Larsa langsung nyalain radarnya "Phy, kamu tau ini NoBody apa?" Larsa nunjuk ke gambar NoBody "oh, itu Twilight Thorn, kalo di-game itu boss NoBody pertama yang aku lawan" kata Phy-Phy sambil makan kacang.

"Gimana cara ngalahinnya?" tanya Larsa "Serangan Twilight Thorn itu damagenya ga banyak, tapi kalo ga hati hati kita bisa kena serangannya berkali kali, satu satunya cara efektif buat nyerang itu pake reaction command" kata Phy-Phy sambil nyender ke kursi dengan nyantai-nya

"Reaction command?" Larsa bingung "tanya Sora" kata Phy-Phy yang males jelasin, Larsa langsung sibuk nyalain Strahl, semua orang udah masuk

Seifer masih bengong meratapi nasibnya, tenang Seifer, nasibmu ga lebih sial daripada Zexion kok. Zexion sibuk nyari posisi duduk yang enak gara gara dia ga bisa ngangkang, mesti feminin gitu, entar kalo ga sengaja diliat musuh waktu lagi bersikap kayak cowok gimana?

Zexion lagi baca bukunya dengan tenaaaaanggg banget. Tapi, begitu dia mau buka halaman selanjutnya, tiba tiba ada yang ngelemparin kepalanya pake kursi –salah—kertas. Zexion ngambil kertasnya dan nyadar kalo itu kertas lemparan anak cewek yang lumayan waras dibelakangnya, si Sungjun, Zexion bales ngelempar kertas nya, kena tepat di muka Sungjun.

Wah, ngajakin rusuh dia, Sungjun ngelempar kertasnya, tapi meleset dan malah kena Depi, dan jadilah mereka semua perang lempar lemparan kertas.

Dan ga berasa mereka semua udah nyampe ke Macalania, Sora terpana ngeliat Macalania.

"Keren!" kata Sora, Saprud ngeliat Twilight Thorn "Phy! Itu NoBodynya!" kata Saprud sambil nunjuk Twilight Thorn. Semuanya lari ngejer Twilight Thorn

Begitu sampe, Sora langsung make Valor Form dan loncat buat nyerang muka NoBody itu, Donald langsung nyihir Twilight Thorn pake Blizzaga

"Quake!" Sally bikin Twilight Thorn mental, Pinoel ngelempar kapak dengan sangat tidak anggunnya, tapi lemparannya kena muka Twilight Thorn, lemparan yang bagus Pin, kalo kamu kukatain terus jangan nyumpahin aku seret jodoh yak!

Karena Twilight Thorn itu LEMAH (Masa aku baru level 2 ato 3 gitu, dia kalah dengan mudah!), Twilight Thorn langsung mati, semua bengong ngeliatin tuh NoBody ngilang ditelan kegelapan (duilee, bahasanya...)

Semua nganga begitu Twilight Thorn ngilang "Hah? SEGAMPANG ITU?" Phy-Phy jerit, Sora langsung ngunci keyholenya

"Level kita kelewat tinggi" kata Balsem, semuanya cuma menghela nafas, tapi Larxene dateng. Sambil megang Foudre (pisaunya Larxene) Larxene nanya "Ada yang tau dimana Zexion?" Semuanya liat liatan "Ga tau deh.." kata yang lain, Larxene ngeliatin Zexion yang lagi pake baju cewek dan wig, dan sekarang dia bener bener ga keliatan kayak Zexion yang asli.

Larxene langsung nunjuk Zexion-cewek "Dia siapa?" tanya Larxene, semua diem bentar, nyari nama yang bagus, Anne? Nggak, kayak nama peternak. Elizabeth? Nggak, kayak nama bangsawan alay. Amidetalion?Itu nama Yuke FFCC. Alhanalem? Nama Yuke juga...

APA DONG?

Selagi semuanya bingung, Zexion ngomong "Namaku..." semuanya udah dag-dig-dug-der, takut Zexion malah ngaku kalo dia itu Zexion "Meeth Crym" semua langsung tenang, kecuali Phy-Phy, Larxene pergi lagi.

Phy-Phy langsung bisik bisik ke Zexion "Itu kan nama Lilty di FFCC: Ring of Fates!" Phy-Phy sedikit panik "Ga apa apa dong, yang penting ga ketauan" bales Zexion (entar ada saat saatnya Zexion jadi Meeth) "Kalo misalnya Larxene main FFCC: Ring of Fates, terus nanti dia liat ada karakter yang namanya Meeth, GIMANA?" Phy-Phy tambah panik "Oh, iya ya, kalo ga salah, kemaren dia baru download game FF di DS-nya (Sally, kalo kamu inget inget yang bener kamu bakalan ketawa pas baca kata kata, FF dan DS)

"Terus gimana nih? Kalo ketauan gimanaaa?" Zexion sama Phy-Phy panik sendiri, Sungjun asik ngeliatin Zexion yang entah kenapa bisa loncat loncat pake high-heels (sepatu bootsnya udah diganti pake sepatu High-Heels satu tangkai yang super girly)

Zexion langsung mikir gimana caranya bo'ongin Larxene, TING TONG! Zexion dapet ide, dan langsung teriak seriosa.

"AKU PUNYA IDE!" suara Zexion jadi kayak cewek banget (udah ketularan cewek cewek yang suka jerit jerit fanatik kali ya?) "Apaan?" Phy-Phy refleks nengok "Jadi, kalo ketauan ngambil nama dari FFCC: Ring of Fates, kita tinggal bikin drama mengharukan.." kata Zexion.

Phy-Phy kedip kedip sebentar "drama?" Phy-Phy bingung "Iya, jadi aku bilang kalo aku ini ga punya orang tua, terus aku ga punya nama sampe segede ini, abis itu aku dipungut sama kalian, terus kamu ngasih aku nama Meeth Crym gara gara aku imut dan mungil kayak Meeth di FFCC: Ring of Fates..." Zexion bikin skenario ga jelas.

Phy-Phy bengong, mulutnya bikin bangun datar trapesium "Gila lu! Dramatis abis!" Phy-Phy jerit, sayang suaranya ga setinggi Meeth (Zexion yang lagi jadi cewek ditulis pake nama Meeth)

Larsa ngeliatin Phy-Phy lagi tos-tosan sama Zexion dengan akrabnya, cemburu ni yeee... eh, ternyata Sungjun juga masih ngeliatin Zexion dengan tatapan yang sama kayak Larsa, cemburu juga nih?

Balsem dan yang lain (kecuali Phy-Phy, Larsa, Sungjun, Meeth/Zexion, Seifer dkk) lagi bikin rencana kejam, sebenernya ga kejam kejam amat sih.

"Eh, kita pura pura kecape'an yuk! Terus kita bikin tenda, kita masukin Larsa sama Phy-Phy ke tenda yang sama! Entar pagi-pagi kita jailin!" kata Balsem

"JANGAN! Nggak seru! Kita suruh mereka berdua jagain tenda semaleman! Biar entar Larsa nyerang Phy-Phy pas ada kesempatan!" Sally bisik-bisik

Semua liat-liatan dulu "bagus tuh!" kata Balsem, semuanya tos-tosan kecil, baru deh ngejalanin rencana mereka.

"Huaaahh! Capek!" kata Balsem sambil duduk lemes "Aku mau tiduuur" lanjut Depi yang lagi males-malesan di pohon "Udah 2 hari nggak tidur!" kata Inez

Larsa ngeliatin sebentar, abis itu ngomong sama Phy-Phy, Phy-Phy ngangguk ngangguk abis itu Larsa nyamperin Balsem

"Tidurnya di Strahl aja ya?" kata Larsa.

GUBRAKK!

Mereka ga bisa jalanin rencana bejat mereka

MAMPUS!

Phy-Phy cekekekan sendiri, ketawa puas, tau tau Larxene dateng lagi.

"WOI! KAMU ZEXION YAK?" Larxene nunjuk ke Meeth yang lagi mainin rambut dengan genitnya "Eeehh? Aku kan udah bilang kalo aku Meeth!" kata Meeth sambil masang muka sok manis "MEETH? Meeth itu nama karakter FFCC: Ring of Fates, tau!" kata Larxene

Hahahahaa... Mulailah dramanya...

Entah kenapa tiba tiba ada kelopak bunga sakura terbang terbangan, dan dengan ekspresi yang nggak nahan, Meeth memulai drama.

Ngiiiik! Bunyi biola yang luar biasa ancur bunyi.

Ditambah bunyi piano yang dipencet sama gajah (baca: Fals) nambahin keributan.

"Aku... ga punya orang tua" kata Meeth

Walah jadi inget iklan mi sedap lagi nih (iklan lagi), Meeth ngeliatin Larxene yang nganga, Meeth ngelanjutin skenario

"Sampe sebesar ini aku ga punya nama, dan akhirnya aku dipungut (bahasanya nggak enak) sama mereka dan dikasih nama Meeth, gara-gara aku lucu, pinter,imut,baik hati dan kecil kayak Meeth" Meeth senyum

Larxene langsung mikir 'kayaknya gue nyasar ke tempat syuting sinetron deh' Larxene langsung pergi dengan perasaan enek yang berlebihan

Ternyata bukan cuma Larxene yang nganga, yang lain juga nganga, Balsem sampe muntah.

Zexion pucet ngeliat yang lain sampe kayak begitu "uhh.. jadi selanjutnya kita pergi kemana?" tanya Zexion yang dari tadi ngumpetin Lexicon (bukunya Zexion) gara gara takut ketauan sama Larxene.

Larsa nyalain radar "ummh.. kayaknya kita bakalan pergi ke... Twilight Town" Larsa ngeliat radarnya "Twilight Town? Rumah kita dong?" Dewi jerit "Phy.. kamu tau dia siapa?" tanya Larsa "Roxas, nomor 13 di organisasi 13, NoBody-nya Sora, dan bisa make keyblade, senjatanya itu Oblivion dan Oathkeeper, ngendaliin NoBody samurai, Sahabat-nya Axel, dan Sahabat Hayner, Pence, dan Olette di Twilight Town virtual" kata Phy-Phy, entar lama-lama Phy-Phy jadi perpustakaan Kingdom Hearts

Zexion nganga "Rox—as? WOI! Kamu bilang Roxas?" Zexion jerit "Iya, kenapa?" tanya Phy-Phy

"Dia, anggota terakhir Organisasi 13, serangannya kuat dan cepet!" Zexion histeris, Phy-Phy nendang tong sampah yang ada di depannya "Salah! Anggota terakhir Organisasi 13 itu Xion! Incomplete NoBody-nya Sora, sejak dia, dia itu LEMAH! DAN MENGGANGGU!" Phy-Phy fanatik

Zexion manyun

"Udah ah! Kita ke Twilight Town! Roxas itu lemah kalo nggak kukendaliin (itu kan game, Phy-Phy...)!"

Semuanya cuma keringet dingin...

Phy-Phy mainin kukunya, Larsa lagi serius jalanin Strahl, Zexion lagi serius baca Lexicon, yang lain tidur beneran. Jadinya sepi banget, paling cuma Sungjun yang lagi duduk sambil mikirin sesuatu

"Larsa, hati-hati, disini banyak Gummi NoBody, Strahl punya senjata?" kata Phy-Phy "Nggak, tapi Strahl itu punya sebuah alat buat ngindarin NoBody, jadi nggak usah takut" Larsa senyum

Phy-Phy mikir lagi, kayak nginget nginget apa aja yang ada di game "NoBody cuma ada di dalem Old Mansion dan di terowongan yang aku lupa namanya" Phy-Phy ngeluarin semua informasinya

Larsa manggut manggut, Phy-Phy ngeliatin dashboard (emang ada?), bengong lagi, ealah, ternyata ada banyak gummi nobody, terbang-terbangan, tapi nggak nyerang. Coba aja warna tuh nobody item ato ijo, udah ditepok rame rame gara gara dikirain lalet.

Balsem bangun terus bersin (ga penting banget) "udah nyampe blon?" tanya Balsem "liat dong, kita dimana" Phy-Phy sewot "oh, iya ya, belom nyampe" kata Balsem

Sora guling gulingan di lante Strahl, kurang kerjaan banget ya? "aku boseeenn" kata Sora, emang author-nya ga bosen apeh?

Depi nendang Sora dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga (halah), Sora aja sampe mental begitu, Meeth/Zexion udah tidur dengan manisnya, sumpah, kalo lagi jadi Zexion dia dingin dan sangar, tapi kalo lagi jadi Meeth, dia itu manja, sok manis, sok lemah, dan teriaknya kayak cewek betulan. Ajaib.

Meeth tau tau bangun, terus ngulet dengan anggun-nya (ngulet yang anggun gimana coba?).

Meeth itu antonimnya Pinoel, coba liatin sikapnya.

Kalo lagi duduk, Meeth itu duduknya rapet banget, kalo Pinoel ngangkang.  
Kalo lagi berantem, Meeth itu gerakannya kayak balerina (halah), kalo Pinoel kayak babon lepas dari kandangnya.  
Kalo lagi ada waktu senggang, Meeth nyibukin diri dengan baca buku, kalo Pinoel sibuk ngerjain orang.  
Kalo lagi makan, Meeth itu makannya pelan pelan, kalo Pinoel sibuk nyamberin makanan orang.

Gaya berpakaian Meeth sama Pinoel juga beda jauh.

Kalo Meeth setia pake rok ngembang dan kadang kadang pake baju maid sok imut plus sepatu high heels dan boots yang super imut, Pinoel cuma pake kaos dan celana yang nggak matching sama sekali dan pake sepatu cowok ato malah nyeker ga pake sepatu

Maap ya Pin, mentang mentang kamu nggak baca fanfic-ku kamu kukatain terus...

Lanjut ke cerita, Pinoel lagi bikin taktik 'cara-mengubah-Meeth-menjadi-cewek (?)-yang-tomboy-dan-sangar'

Pinoel, ga baek ngerjain orang sampe segitunya...

Lanjut ke cerita. Zexion kayaknya menikmati banget jadi Meeth, sampe nerima nerima aja disuruh pake sepatu high heels 10 senti (lebayyyy)

"Sem, punya buku nggak?" tanya Meeth "aku punya Narnia" kata Balsem sambil nyodorin buku Narnia-nya "Aku punya Twilight!" Pinoel heboh sendiri "aku punya heri poter yang ga pernah dibaca" kata Phy-Phy

Lha? Kok jadinya pada heboh soal buku?

Meeth berusaha nyuekin mereka, dengan baca buku Narnia-nya Balsem.

"Phyyy! Tau nggaaak?" Sally heboh sendiri "apaan?" Phy-Phy sewot "Chapter 2 udah ku update!" Seli heboh "Iya, udah tau" kata Phy-Phy

Serame ramenya pasar, ga bakalan serame Strahl sekarang, semuanya heboh teriak teriak, ada yang ketawa malahan ada yang guling gulingan ga jelas.. kacau euy!

Larsa sampe mesti make earphone biar nggak pusing, nyalain lagu esper battle kenceng kenceng.

Setelah berjam jam penuh jejeritan, akhirnya sampe juga mereka ke Twilight Town dengan selamat tanpa kecelakaan

Meeth tau tau nengok kanan kiri kayak ketakutan "napa?" tanya Phy-Phy "aku takut tiba tiba Roxas dateng" kata Meeth

"Enggak lah, biasanya Roxas duduk di atas clock tower sama temen temennya" kata Phy-Phy "beneran?" Meeth nggak percaya "beneran" Phy-Phy ngeyakinin

Begitu keluar dari stasiun, Phy-Phy langsung dangak ngeliat ke atas menara jam, ada item item lagi duduk bertiga "Itu Axel, Roxas, sama Xion" kata Phy-Phy nunjuk ke atas menara "Kok kamu tau?" tanya Meeth penasaran "Iyalah, yang pake baju item semua kan cuma organisasi 13, tambah lagi anggota organisasi 13 yang mau duduk di situ cuma mereka bertiga" kata Phy-Phy, eh, tiba tiba mereka bertiga ilang dan muncul di depan geng aneh.

"kalian siapa?" tanya Roxas dengan antusias "tanya Sora" Phy-Phy nyikutin Sora "ADOH! Apaan?" Sora kaget, plus kesakitan "itu, disuruh memperkenalkan diri" Phy-Phy nunjuk ke arah Roxas "oh, NAMAKU SORA! UMUR 14 TAHUN (kayaknya) MASIH SINGLE! SALAM KENAL!" Sora memperkenalkan diri nggak jelas "bukannya kamu pacaran sama Kairi atooo... **RIKU** ?" Phy-Phy ngeledek "WAH! Apa apaan?" Sora ngejer Phy-Phy, Phy-Phy ngibrit

"WOEI! SORI YE! GUE BUKAN MAHO!" Sora jejeritan dan nyodok Phy-Phy pake keyblade

"HADOH! WOEI! SAKIT, JENGKOL!" Phy-Phy ngebales, walah entar jadi kayak Seifer vs. Sally nih, berantem melulu

Semuanya ngeliatin sambil menghela napas

To Be Continued

Sally: Phy, disini jadi serem Phy...  
Cornell: tunggu Chapter 9  
Sally: Kamu ngacangin aku ya?  
Cornell: IYE!  
Sally: Stay Tuned...


	9. Chapter 9 : Struggle Battle

Balsem: Eh! Kita abis beli bakso keju di warung sebelah rumah lhooo! *nunjukin bungkusan bakso*  
Saprud: Enak lho! Kita udah makan duluan! Gara gara enak, kita beliin buat Phy-Phy dan Sally!  
Cornell: Jadi kalo nggak enak, kita nggak dibeliin, gitu?  
Sally: Makasih! *ngambil bungkusan bakso* *nuang baksonya ke mangkok*  
Sally: Nih, Phy! Sambil ngetik, makan bakso!  
Cornell: Yaudah deh, kita mulai chapter 9-nya! *nyruput kuah*

Setelah adegan berantem Phy-Phy vs. Sora yang lumayan aneh (masa' Sora nyodok Phy-Phy pake keyblade, kerenan dikit napa?) Roxas kaget kalo Sora bisa make keyblade

"WUAH! Jadi lo bisa make keyblade?" Roxas shock, author-nya juga shock, masa' Roxas bisa ngomong gue-lo? Ajaib

Roxas ngeluaarin keyblade-nya, kayak biasa Oblivion sama Oathkeeper, Sora nggak mau kalah keren, ngeluarin Ultima Weapon sama (apa ya? Mikir dulu, yang matching sama Ultima Weapon) Way to the Dawn, keren.

Ngomong-ngomong, Way to the Dawn kan keyblade-nya Riku. Kenapa bisa ada di Sora coba? Nyolong kali ye?

Walah, sekarang si Axel ngeluarin Chakram-nya, si Xion ikutan ngeluarin keyblade (keyblade apa ya? Kingdom Key aja, sejak di semua artwork-nya Xion dia nggak pernah pake keyblade lain, walaupun di game bisa pake keyblade lain)

Semuanya udah siap ngerusuh, sampe sampe Meeth udah ngelancipin kuku buat nyakar dengan indahnya, tau tau ada juri struggle ngajakin masuk ke Struggle Battle

"Daripada ngerusuh disini mendingan masuk ke Struggle Battle aja" kata si juri aneh itu, semuanya liat-liatan, si Balsem bisik bisik ke Saprud "Struggle Battle itu apaan sih? Aku pernah liat posternya tapi aku nggak pernah nonton langsung" Saprud bales "sama"

Semuanya bingung, Phy-Phy langsung bilang "Meeth ngewakilin kita semua" kata Phy-Phy, Meeth langsung jerit dengan feminin-nya "Nggak mau! Entar muka sama badanku memar-memar, entar aku nggak cantik lagi!" kata Meeth, najis lu Meeth, aku aja nggak pernah mikir begitu.

"yaudah deh, jadi siapa yang mau?" tanya Phy-Phy, hening, nggak ada yang mau "kamu aja Phy" Larsa nyerocos

"Najis lu" Phy-Phy ngatain  
"Lu yang tau aturan maennya" Larsa nimpalin  
"Terserah dah" Phy-Phy pasrah

Akhirnya Phy-Phy yang maju ke Struggle Battle itu, sama Seifer, Sora juga iseng ikutan, Roxas mau mau aja.

Mulai dah, Struggle Battle terkacau sepanjang abad gara gara ada orang gila ikutan masuk dengan taktik yang luar biasa aneh.

Karena Phy-Phy nggak boleh pake rapier ataopun buku tebelnya itu, Phy-Phy disuruh milih senjata khusus Struggle, ada 3 jenis, yang satu buat ningkatin power, yang satu buat ningkatin sihir, satu lagi buat ningkatin defense.

JELAS AJA PHY PHY NGAMBIL YANG BUAT NINGKATIN DEFENSE!

Pertama: karena bentuknya mirip rapier, Kedua: Phy-Phy itu sebenernya defensenya paling rendah dari satu grup,paling enggak agility sama evasion Phy-Phy yang paling tinggi dari satu grup.

Mulailah Struggle Battle, Stage one! Sora vs. Vivi palsu yang sebenernya NoBody! (namanya panjang amat)

Sora ngeliatin Vivi yang loncat kesana kemari terus guling gulingan buat ngindarin serangan Sora (padahal Sora nggak gerak sama sekali)

Sora ngeliat ada celah buat nyerang dan langsung nyerang Vivi dengan brutal, sampe Vivi mental keluar arena.

Masih stage 1! Phy-Phy vs. Hayner. Tau-tau Olette sama Pence teriak "Ayo Hayner! Lawanmu itu cewek! Kamu pasti menang!" Hayner senyam senyum, mengganggu banget, Hayner langsung loncat buat nyerang Phy-Phy

Phy-Phy langsung ngindar dan nge bales serangan Hayner dengan teknik Fencing, Si Hayner ditusuk tusuk (nggak nembus kok, emang Sally-sama apa? Bikin cerita murder penuh darah muncrat terus)

Jadi Phy-Phy nggak ngayunin senjatanya, tapi disodok gitu, yang tau anggar pasti tau maksudku.

Hayner loncat mundur, Phy-Phy teriak "WOI! JURI YANGDISITU! BOLEH PAKE SIHIR NDAK?" Phy-Phy nanya "kalo kamu bisa, boleh" kata Juri itu "yang penting jangan dibunuh"

Hayner kaget denger Phy-Phy teriak begitu, Pence juga jadi bengong ngeliatin Phy-Phy, si Olette malah komat kamit baca ayat kursi supaya Hayner nggak dibunuh (emang apal ayat kursi?)

Phy-Phy langsung make Haste ke Hayner (kalian ngira aku salah nulis ya? ENGGAK aku beneran nulis kayak gini!)

Phy-Phy bilang "gerakanmu lambat, ngelawan kamu jadi nggak seru tau!" kata Phy-Phy, dari bawah Balsem teriak

"PHY PHY BEGO! KALO BEGITU SI HEINER BEGO ITU JADI CEPET BANGET TAU! 3 KALI LIPAT DARI KECEPATAN ASLI!" Balsem histeris, Phy-Phy ngelirik "10 KALI 3 BERAPA?" Phy-Phy teriak begitu

"30! KENAPA?" Kata Balsem "AGILITY SAMA EVASION KU BERAPA?" tanya Phy-Phy "AGILITY 88 EVASION 80!" Balsem bales jerit

Phy-Phy senyum, Hayner merinding, Balsem masih teriak teriak.

Phy-Phy nyerang Hayner lagi, dan bener aja, Hayner nggak bisa ngindar, Hayner bales nyerang dengan kecepatan 3 kali lipat, tapi nggak kena! Huehuehue

Phy-Phy langsung nyerang Hayner berkali kali sampe Orb-nya Hayner mental kemana mana, Phy-Phy ngambil semua Orb-nya Hayner

Hayner bangun lagi, tau tau waktunya udah abis. Hayner kalah terus ngomong "AH! AKU KALAH SAMA CEWEK INGUSAN KAYAK DIA!" terus tiduran di panggung, posisi kekalahan. Maksudnya Hayner itu bukan cewek yang masih kecil dan nggak bisa apa apa, tapi Phy-Phy emang beneran lagi pilek dan ngelap ingus melulu dari tadi, dikit dikit ngambil tisu buat buang ingus. Kasian banget lagi pilek begitu, pake batuk sama bersin bersin segala pula.

Hayner langsung turun daroi panggung dengan lemes, bukan lemes gara gara kalah, tapi badan-nya sakit semua.

Kali ini Seifer lawan Roxas

Kelompok penyihir gila langsung jadi cheerleader dengan semboyan semboyan aneh kayak...

"SEIFER! KALAHLAH DENGAN INDAH!" itu kata Balsem  
"SEIFER! ENTAR LU GUA SETRUM KALO MENANG!" itu kata Sally. Seifer keganggu banget sama teriakan teriakan anak cewek gila itu, dikit dikit dukung, dikit dikit nyumpahin kalah

"SEIFER! KALO LU MENANG LU BAKALAN DICIUM SALLY!" Itu kata Phy-Phy, hahahahaha...

Seifer termotivasi buat menang, bukan gara gara mau dicium Sally, tapi gara gara Zexion dengan sangarnya bilang

"Seifer, kalo kamu kalah entar hatimu diambil dan dijadiin heartless, tambah lagi entar NoBody-mu diambil buat dijadiin anggota Organisasi 13 yang alay itu"

Seifer nangkis serangan Roxas, Phy-Phy teriak

"ROXAS! ADA NAMINE TUH!" Phy-Phy nunjuk tempat asal "Mana?" Roxas kepancing, dan DUAK! Roxas dipukul tepat dimuka, enak lu! Roxas langsung bilang "curang!" Roxas loncat mundur, Seifer udah ngambil Orb-nya Roxas, tapi Roxas beneran ngeliat ada Namine di tempat yang ditunjuk sama Phy-Phy berkat ilusi-nya Zexion.

Juri langsung bilang "Tadi peserta nomor 12 udah nanya kalo boleh apa enggak ngalihin perhatian musuh walaupun aku lagi nggak berantem, dan aku jawab boleh"kata Juri dengan bijak.

Xion teriak teriak "Seifer! ADA FUU LAGI BELLY DANCE DISITU!"

Ini lama lama jadi perang mengalihkan perhatian

Phy-Phy dkk langsung bilang serempak "kebohongan yang sangat terlihat jelas kawan" Seifer nyuekin Xion dengan sadisnya. Xion manyun, Axel ngakak sepenuh hati.

Kali ini Pinoel teriak "ROXAS! ADA NAMINE LAGI PAKE BIKINI DISITU!" Pina nunjuk ke belakang Roxas, Roxas nengok, dan berkat ilusi-nya si Zexion, beneran ada Namine yang pake Bikini dan lagi gaya gaya genit.

Sekali lagi Roxas kena pukulan Seifer, orb-nya Roxas mental semua lagi. Seifer ngambil-ngambilin orb-nya Roxas.

Roxas langsung nyerang Seifer, berkat sihirnya si Phy-Phy, Roxas meleset. Enak lu! Waktu abis, Roxas kalah telak.

Sekarang Stage 2

Karena Phy-Phy ngedapetin Orb yang paling banyak dari stage 1, Phy-Phy nggak boleh berantem dulu. Seifer vs. Sora, baru deh salah satu dari dua orang itu yang menang ngelawan Phy-Phy.

Seifer vs. Sora, hasilnya... SERI! Karena Phy-Phy dkk itu orang yang licik dan tidak beradab, jadilah mereka ikut campur dibalik panggung buat ngendaliin jalan bertarung.

Kacau dah.

Jadilah Seifer vs. Phy-Phy vs. Sora. Najis, si Pinoel langsung teriak teriak "TRISOM TRISOM!"

Besok lu gua jadiin oncom busuk puas lu!

Sora langsung dibantai abis sama Seifer dan Phy-Phy.

Berlanjutlah ke stage terakhir dimana kita mesti ngelawan Setzer. Najis, 2 lawan 1 lagi, Phy-Phy ngelempar Seifer keluar panggung. Jadi sisanya tinggal Phy-Phy lawan Setzer

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Setzer ketawa ketiwi terus sebelum akhirnya dipukul Phy-Phy dengan brutalnya

Setzer langsung serius, tapi segala macem ilusi nggak jelas muncul, sampe Setzer jadi kayak orang gila, dikit dikit ketawa, terus nangis abis itu marah marah terus dieeem bengong, terus teriak teriak.

Kali ini Phy-Phy yang ketawa puas. Gara-gara Phy-Phy menang mudah.

Si Juri dengan muka yang masih kebingungan bilang kalo yang menang itu Phy-Phy "Nah, jadi.. yang menang itu peserta nomor 12 Phy-Phy? Kayaknya kalian juga udah tau ya? Pemenang cewek pertama dalam sepanjang sejarah..."

Juri langsung ngasih piala ke Phy-Phy dengan antusias. Phy-Phy cuma bisa loncat loncat nggak jelas.

Eh.. tau tau Setzer balik lagi ke alam nyata, dan pergi, kayak pejuang kalah di perang. Phy-Phy langsung dipelukin sama temen temennya (lebayyyyy)

Larsa masih nyalain radar NoBody super aneh itu, tiba tiba radarnya bunyi "TANGKEP DONG TUH ROXAS ALAY!" wih, radarnya pake bahasa gaul.

Roxas kabur, tapi keburu ditangkep. Xion en' Axel juga ditangkep nih.

Tiga tiganya diiket dan dibawa ke Strahl buat di interogasiin dan didandanin lagi. Kekekekeke... si Xion lemah itu kujadiin apa ya? Yang lain juga, kalo crossdress bosen.

Meeth jongkok pelan pelan dan nanya dengan lembut ke Axel, Roxas, dan Xion

"Kamu tau aku siapa?" tanya Meeth

Tiga-tiganya diem

Meeth nunjukin Lexicon-nya "ZEXION?"

"Yup. Aku diculik. Dan didandanin kayak begini" Zexion kesel, tuh trio NoBody bengong, nganga, bisa-bisanya Zexion si kutu buku berdarah dingin, si nomor 6 tanpa ekspresi, jadi cewek manis nan imut kayak begini...

Kayaknya tiap chapter dia ganti baju deh. Sekarang dia nggak pake wig lagi. Kali ini pake hair extension buat manjangin rambut, kacau. Rambutnya dibando rapih, Bando pink dan berenda putih.

Bajunya masih full-renda dan pita. Sungjun yang jadi kembaran sama Zexion seneng sendiri kayak anak kecil kebanyakan makan permen dan gula, jadi kebanyakan energi.

Zexion juga pake kalung lambang Kingdom Hearts 2 tapi warnanya perak semua dan nggak ada tulisan kingdom hearts-nya

Inget, Kingom Heart dan Kingdom Hearts itu beda. Trio NoBody itu masih bengong tak berdaya ngeliatin Zexion yang cantik... Zexion yang cantik alias Meeth.

Cantiknya ngelebihin kecantikan Xion atopun Larxene ato Kairi, keanggunannya ngelebihin Namine, cara berantemnya jauh lebih indah dari Barbie Three Musketeer, tapi nggak lebih cantik dari Larsa. Jadi ada 2 cowok cantik di pesawat ini.

"Phy-Phy, nih orang 3 kita apain?" tanya Meeth dengan suara yang lebih indah daripada Celine Dion (author mulai lebayyyyy), yang nulis mulai kacau.

"Terserah, mau dijadiin umpan buat mancing ikan juga nggak apa apa" kata Phy-Phy keluar sadisnya, maksudnya *nelen ludah* kulit dan dangingnya dicopelin kecil kecil buat mancing ikan?

Meeth ngeliatin Trio NoBody gila yang lagi gemeteran, sambil senyum senyum nggak jelas, Meeth nusuk nusuk pipi Roxas pake telunjuk, Roxas pucet.

Meeth ketawa ketawa nggak jelas, eh tau tau Axel di seruduk Pinoel yang lagi lari larian. Balsem yang lagi PMS nendang Xion dengan brutalnya, Phy-Phy ngeliatin Roxas yang belum disiksa, Phy-Phy nge gaplok Roxas pake buku.

Meeth berdiri dan jalan dengan manisnya (nyadar dong kalo lu itu cowok), Meeth alias si Zexion duduk di bangku Strahl, dan ngebaca Lexicon yang dari kemaren nggak abis abis.

Larsa nyalain Strahl, Sora iseng mencet tombol asal, jadilah kecelakaan.

Strahl masuk ke portal aneh, dan semuanya guling gulingan di dalem Strahl, gara gara Strahl jalan sendiri dengan ekstrimnya.

"AAAHHH!" kepala Xion nyeruduk tembok Strahl, Phy-Phy pegangan bangku sambil jerit "KENAPA STRAHL NGGAK ADA SABUK PENGAMANNYA?"

Meeth/Zexion ngumpet didalem Lexicon (Zexion itu bisa masuk kedalem bukunya), Lexiconnya Zexion dipegang sama Sungjun

Pinoel guling gulingan sampe nyruduk Axel lagi, Axel nggak bisa gerak gara gara diiket, Icha teriak teriak nggak jelas "TIDAK! AKU AKAN MATIII! AAAA"

Kecelakaan yang sangat parah kawan.. Phy-Phy sampe mesti megangin Balsem biar Balsem nggak kelempar, bahaya kalo kelempar. Larsa berusaha balik ke bangku Strahl tapi nggak bisa bisa, Strahl muter muter dengan cepet, semuanya teriak kayak cewek cewek dufan naik tornado.

Phy-Phy loncat, niban Larsa yang nyaris jatoh keluar dari Strahl (perhatian: pintu Strahl kebuka, gara gara tombolnya dipencet Sora)

Sora loncat buat nginjek nginjekin orang yang mau jatoh buat nahan mereka biar nggak jatoh. Akhirnya Balsem, Phy-Phy dan Sora loncat loncatan nggak jelas kayak kodok kesurupan.

Strahl mendarat dengan tidak enaknya. Sebagian badan Strahl rusak. Semuanya gebukin Sora begitu nyampe, Trio NoBody gila yang udah lepas dari talinya ikutan gebukin Sora.

"Ini dimana?" Phy-Phy bingung "Kalo kamu nggak tau berarti kita juga nggak tau" kata Larsa. Strahl juga rusak gara gara kecelakaan yang tidak terduga itu

Semuanya masih gebukin Sora sampe ada cewek rambut item berkacamata dateng, ngeliatin kayak setan

"umm.. Kalian siapa" tanya cewek nggak jelas itu "Diliat juga tau kan? Kita ini segerombolan manusia" kata Inez ngaco. Cewek itu manyun. Yang lain masih pada gebukin Sora. Sora sampe lari-larian ga jelas.

Cewek itu langsung ngomong "Aku Cornell (wah! Author-nya ikutan masuk ke fanfic!)" kata Cornell, Cornell nyalain sebuah benda yang namanya 'Cornell's Network'

Cornell sibuk sama alatnya "umm.. Kalian lagi mau ngapain kesini?" tanya alatnya Cornell "hah? Alatmu bisa ngomong?" tanya Phy-Phy "kayaknya kalian jawab aja deh" kata Cornell

"kita nyasar kesini" Depi nendang Sora "gara gara orang ini" Depi nunjuk Sora yang badannya memar memar digebukin cewek gila. Seifer dkk diem aja dari tadi.

Sungjun ngeliatin Zexion/Meeth yang lagi nyisir rambutnya, Bandonya rada miring gara gara baru keluar dari dalem buku.

"eh, Phy, kita dimana sih?" tanya Meeth (suaranya lagi kayak cewek) "Aku aja nggak tau" kata Phy-Phy

Kayaknya Zexion sama Phy-Phy jadi semacem sahabat deh...

Larsa masang muka cemburu lagi, Sungjun juga.

Cornell bilang "kita ada di dunia yang bukan dunia kalian" kata Cornell

"dunia ini bernama Crystal. Karena tercipta dari ledakan 10 kristal" Cornell nutup Cornell's Network-nya

"Welcome to Crystaaalll!" Cornell teriak "ORANG GILA!" yang lain jerit dan lari

"TUNGGU!" Cornell ngejer

TO BE CONTINUED!

Sally: Woi, kenapa Cornell masuk juga?  
Cornell: Terserah aku dong  
Sally: ...  
Balsem: WEEHH! Tunggu Chapter 10!  
Saprud: kuharap Cornell nulisnya lebih banyak dari ini  
Pinoel: STAY TUNED!  
Seifer: *ngeliatin Sally*  
Sally: *nendang Seifer*  
Fuu: *nendang Rai  
Rai: *niban Seifer*


	10. Chapter 10 : The Other World

Semuanya: CHAPTER 10!  
Balsem: *niup terompet*  
Phy-Phy: *main simbal*  
Saprud: *niup seruling*  
Pinoel: *mukul gendang*  
Sally: *main gitar*  
Cornell: *serius ngetik*

"Namaya abal amat. Crystal.." kata Balsem, Cornell manyun.. Author juga manyun, enak aja lu maen bilang abal, susah tau bikin nama yang bagus dan cakep kayak buatan SE!

Larsa langsung ngomong ke Cornell "kamu tau tempat yang bisa benerin pesawat?" tanya Larsa, Cornell senyum sedikit "aku sendirian di dunia ini, dan nggak mungkin ada tempat kayak begitu sejak aku sendirian" Cornell senyam senyum. Larsa mikir keras

Phy-Phy dkk berusaha jatohin Meeth ke dalem kolam yang ada di deket situ.

Meeth sama Sungjun lagi duduk di pinggiran kolam, Phy-Phy dkk ngintip dari jauh.

"Haaah... kenapa kita mesti nyasar kesini pas lagi banyak kerjaan begini?" Meeth ngeluh "Iya, tapi disini, nggak tau kenapa aku punya feeling kalo ada NoBody juga disini" Bales Sungjun

Meeth ngeliatin kolam berisi air itu (Sally: Ngelucu lo), bayangan bulan terpantul di kolam itu (halah, bahasanya dramatis euy!)

"Makasih ya, buat megangin buku-ku waktu lagi proses kecelakaan itu" Meeth senyum, muka Sungjun langsung jadi merah "oh.. umm.. ya" Sungjun ngumpetin mukanya, Meeth nengok "kok malah iya? Nggak ada jawaban lain?" Meeth ngeliatin Sungjun

Lagi seru nih! Sungjun ngelirik muka Zexion/Meeth "Aku... suka sama..." Sungjun tinggal ngomong 'kamu' tapi...

DUAK!

Meeth didorong rame rame sama cewek gila yang dari tadi nunggu kesempatan, Sungjun bengong sambil mengumpat dalem ati

"HAHAHAHA!" kelompok cewek gila itu pada ngakak sepenuh jiwa. Meeth nyebur. Sungjun manyun. Cewek-cewek gila itu masih ngakak.

Sungjun berdiri terus pergi, Meeth keluar dari kolam aer sialan itu "Ih! Kejam lo pada!" Meeth bajunya basah semua, untung bisa berenang, coba kalo enggak, udah kelelep kali ya?

Dengan ajaib, Meeth ngeluarin anduk yang muncul entah darimana "Minggir, aku mau ganti baju" kata Meeth terus masuk ke dalem bukunya.

Semua ngeliatin bukunya Meeth, Pinoel ngambil bukunya Meeth, dan dengan jiwa keisengan-nya yang luar biasa, Pinoel naro bukunya Meeth di pahanya Sungjun yang lagi meratapi nasib.

Meeth yang baru selesai ganti baju keluar dari bukunya dan...

BRUK! Meeth niban Sungjun.

"KYAHAHAHAHA!" Cewek gila itu pada ketawa lagi. Meeth manyun, Sungjun manyun, Pinoel guling-gulingan sampe nabrak Axel lagi.

Phy-Phy ketawa sampe nggak bisa napas, dan akhirnya dikasih napas buatan sama Larsa (YUCKS! Enggak lah!)

Icha tos-tosan sama Bila dan Dewi, Depi sama Inez ketawa bareng. Balsem nyender ke punggung-nya Sapa dan ngos-ngosan, Sapa masih ketawa, Pinoel masih guling gulingan kayak bola boling

Sungjun berdiri lagi dan nyeret pedangnya, Meeth kesel sendiri.

Larsa dateng "kalian jangan ngisengin orang terus dong. Cariin aku black orb, unpurified ether, scarletite, orichalcum, aged turtle shell, quality pelt, 10 pebble, Serpentite, dan Feystone buat benerin Strahl" kata Larsa

Phy-Phy langsung jerit "ITU LANGKA BEGOOO! Kecuali Pebble!" Phy-Phy nendang Larsa, Larsa mental.

"Phy.. nggak baek nendangin orang" kata Balsem dengan nada ngerjain "DIEM! Tapi kita butuh SEUMUR hidup buat nemuin benda itu TAU!" Phy-Phy ngamuk (nggak segitunya kali mbak)

Semua shock, Cornell ngeliatin "mungkin butuh seumur hidup kalo kamu nyari itu dari monster monster disini, tapi disekitar sini ada tambang, mungkin kalo dicari disitu bakalan ketemu?" kata Cornell

"kalo Quality Pelt bisa ditemuin dari ngalahin Silver Lobo, itu kalo di FFXII, kalo disini?" kata Phy-Phy

"dunia ini terbuat dari ledakan 10 kristal esper di FFXII, dan dunia ini bisa disebut pecahan Ivalice" kata Cornell "10 kristal esper? Untuk keseluruhan ada 12 esper, kalo cuma 10 berarti... tanpa Zodiark dan Ultima?" Phy-Phy nebak nebak

Cornell ngangguk "kita pecah jadi 8 kelompok, Aku dan Xion pergi nyari black orb, Depi sama Ines nyari Scarletite barengan sama Sapa dan Pinoel buat nyari Orichalcum, Balsem dan Phy-Phy nyari Aged Turtle Shell, Meeth ato..Zexion sama Sungjun nyari Quality Pelt dan 10 Pebble, Sally dan Seifer cari Feystone, Sora, Donald, Gufi cari Unpurified Ether, sisanya cari Serpentite" kata Cornell

Semuanya teriak macem-macem

"KENAPA AKU MESTI SAMA LO HAH?" Sally jerit "GUE JUGA NGGAK SUDI!" bales Seifer "yaah.. aku nggak sama Phy-Phy deh.." kata Larsa "YES! KITA BARENGAN SEM!" Phy-Phy jerit "HOREE!" bales Balsem

Semuanya langsung bertubi tubi nanya ke Cornell, sebelum mereka bikin kepala Cornell pecah, Cornell ngelempar kertas peta plus catetan super lengkap soal Crystal

Semuanya ngambil kertas dan catetan itu. Dan mencar sesuai tugas mereka masing masing.

Kelompok paling rame itu kelompoknya Larsa sejak orangnya banyak banget (Serpentite itu langka banget. Tambah lagi emang bahaya buat nyari Serpentite)

-Phy-Phy dan Balsem—

"Menurut catetan Cornell, disini banyak kura-ku-ra? WHAT? KYAA! KURA-KURANYA NGEJER!" Balsem lari dan ditangkep Phy-Phy "Woi! Kura kura itu lambat! LAMBAT! L-A-M-B-A-T!" Phy-Phy teriak

Balsem bengong sebentar, terus "Oh, iya ya. Yaudah kita apain nih kura kura?" tanya Balsem "cari salah satu dari kura kura lambreta bartos ini yang paling tua, dan kita copot cangkangnya" kata Phy-Phy "NYOPOTIN CANGKANG? KURANG KERJAAN AMAT LU!" Balsem jerit, kura-kura yang tadi ngejer masih belom nyampe.

"Yang kita butuhin tuh CANGKANG-nya bukan MATA-nya ngerti?" bales Phy-Phy "tapi aku nggak tau cara ngukur umur kura kura.." Balsem bingung "sama" Phy-Phy nyantai

"LHA TERUS GIMANA DONG?" Balsem jerit "BACA CATETAN-NYA DONG!" bales Phy-Phy

Balsem baca catetan Cornell "oh, cari yang cangkangnya paling keras, warnanya kusem dan banyak lumutnya (ngasal)"

Balsem dan Phy-Phy mulai jalan sambil megangin cangkang kura-kura-nya satu satu, sampe akhirnya

"Ini ya Phy?" kata Balsem "Pasti ini" Phy-Phy ngebunuh kura-kuranya (sadis lo Phy!), dan nyopot cangkangnya.

"Sadis lo Phy..." kata Balsem sambil ngeliatin Phy-Phy yang lagi nerbangin cangkang raksasa itu "PHY! KENAPA MALAH DITERBANGIN?" Balsem jerit "Kukirim ke Cornell, bego" kata Phy-Phy "ooohh..." Balsem menghela napas

-sementara itu, Cornell...—

"..."

"..."

BRUKKK! Tiba tiba ada cangkang nutupin Cornell dan Xion

"KYAAAA! INI APAAN?" Cornell dan Xion sekarang kejebak didalem cangkang, Cornell nyalain senter (darimana coba?) "kita... didalem cangkang?" kata Xion, Cornell langsung jerit "PHY-PHYYYY!"

Xion nyaris ngejatohin Black Orb yang dia pegang, Xion ngeliatin Cornell yang lagi teriak teriak kayak orang gila, Xion langsung ngomong "gimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?"

Cornell ngeliatin Xion  
Xion ngeliatin Cornell

"MANA MUNGKIN BISA! Kalo begini caranya ini bukan aged turtle shell (cangkang kura kura yang menua)! TAPI! Aged in Turtle Shell! (menua didalem cangkang kura kura)" Cornell jerit

**Sally: Candaan lo garing Phy!**

-Kelompok Depi—

"EH! Orichalcum itu kayak gimana siiiih?" Sapa jerit "Baca catetan dong, cinca..." kata Pinoel "najis lu pin" timpal Depi

"INI DIA! Orichalcum!" Sapa nyabut batu yang warnanya biru, Depi masih nyari batu (ato besi?) yang warnanya merah

"Ines... nggak ketemu..." kata Depi "ini ada kok" kata Inez sambil ngambil besi yang warnanya merah "JA-ngan diambil" kata Devi sambil ngeliatin Zalera muncul

"AAAAAHHHHH!" semuanya jejeritan

Gimanakah nasib kelompok depi? Nanti aja ya.. abis ngomongin kelompok Sally.. hohohoho

-Sally dan Seifer—

"haaah..." Sally menghela napas "..." Seifer diem aja sambil nyari entite untuk dimangsa "haaah..." Sally menghela napas lagi

"..."  
"haaah..."

"haaah..."  
"LO KENAPA SIH?" Seifer akhirnya meledak

"HAHAHAHA!" Sally ketawa nggak jelas "kenapa sih?" Seifer bingung "abisnya udah lama kita nggak berantem kan? Dari chapter berapa kamu diem terus" kata Sally sambil balik badan nyoba nyari entite yang berkeliaran buat dimangsa

Seifer ngeliatin Sally yang lagi celingukan nyari entite sambil mikir 'kalo sekarang kupeluk dari belakang...'

**Sally: SIALAN LU PHY!  
Cornell: Jalan ceritanya emang begini...**

"Eh, aneh ya? Disini nggak ada entite..." Sally masih celingukan nyari entite, Seifer baca catetannya "Aku tau tempatnya! Bukan disini!" Seifer narik tangannya Sally terus lari ke tempat yang dimaksud, mukanya Sally langsung jadi merah begitu Seifer narik tangannya.

Sally dan Seifer langsung ketemu sama Salamand Entite

Sally dan Seifer ngalahin Salamand Entite berdua (Cieeeeeee), dan dapet Feystone dengan mudah "hehehehe... " Sally cengengesan "kenapa?" Seifer sewot, Sally masih cengengesan

Seifer ninggalin Sally "WOOOII!" Sally ngejer Seifer, Seifer ngerangkul Sally, Sally cuma ketawa, terus Seifer ikutan ketawa

Pasangan nggak jelas

-Kelompok Depi—

"INEZ! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN NYABUT!" Depi marah, Zalera muter muter, dan siap siap ngebunuh 2 cewek yang lagi berantem di depan matanya

Pinoel sama Sapa udah berlindung di balik barrier dari tadi.

Sekarang Depi sama Inez lari-larian buat ngindarin serangan Zalera.

"AAAHHH! SOUL PURGE!" Depi ngeluarin sihir terhebatnya, dan Zalera kalah dalam sekejab "wuaaahhh! DEPI! KEREN EUY!" kata Sapa

"yaudah kita balik lagi yuk.." kata Inez sambil megang scarletitenya

-Cornell & Xion-

"HIAAAAHHH!" Cornell ngeluarin energi nggak jelas yang bikin Aged Turtle Shellnya mental "KEREN!" Xion tepuk tangan "fuh!" Cornell masukin Aged Turtle Shellnya ke kantong ajaib (darimana pula?)

Xion dan Cornell langsung balik lagi ke tempat ngumpul

-Zexion dan Sungjun -

"Wuah, banyak Silver Lobo disini..." kata Sungjun, Meeth lagi ngumpulin Pebble yang berserakan "hummm.. yang ini bagus..." Meeth ngambil pebble yang warna biru

Sungjun ngulitin Silver Lobo dengan hati hati, Meeth masukin 10 Pebble warna warni ke dalem kantong kecil

"Oh, ya, ngomong ngomong waktu itu kamu mau ngomong apa?" tanya Meeth, Sungjun kaget "eeehh... umh.. itu, aahhh.." Sungjun panik "bilang aja" Meeth ngiket kantongnya

"aku... ummm... suka.. sa—ma... kamu" Sungjun gelagapan, Meeth ngeliatin Sungjun "oh.." Meeth berdiri "eeehh... kamu marah ya?" Sungjun panik

"Nggak mungkin aku marah, aku ini NoBody yang nggak punya hati, nggak bisa ngerasain apapun, itu juga berarti aku nggak mungkin suka sama kamu" kata Meeth sambil nyimpen kantongnya

"oh, begitu ya?" kata Sungjun dengan nada kecewa dan nge-gali tanah buat ngubur Silver Lobo "tapi nggak bisa ngerasain apapun bukan berarti aku nggak bisa pacaran sama kamu kan?" lanjut Meeth, Sungjun ngejatohin mayat Silver Lobo ke dalem lobang "beneran?" Sungjun shock "beneran" lanjut Meeth, Sungjun senyum.

Meeth jalan lagi, Sungjun ngubur Silver Lobo tanpa kulit itu. Dan lari ngikutin Meeth.

-Kelompok Larsa –

(note: karena saya males nulis proses untuk mendapatkan Serpentine [bilang aja nggak tau] saya skip bagian ini, tambah lagi, kalo dalem kelompok itu ada Fuu pasti ceritanya nggak lucu)

-Kelompok Sora –

Donald, Goofy, dan Sora lagi keliling garamsy theWaterway buat nyari Unpurified Ether dari Otrhos (tulisannya gini ya?)

Muncullah Otrhos yang lagi nyemburin bola nggak jelas. Sora dkk langsung ngegelinding gara gara bola aneh itu.

"HIAH!" Sora ngelempar Keyblade-nya dan ngenain Otrhos, Othros kalah dan Sora dkk dapet Unpurified Ether.

"Hoooo.. lucu ya, warna warni begini..." kata Sora sambil ngeliatin Unpurified Ether "menjijikan tau! Kenyel kenyel begitu!" Donald sewot

Semuanya ketawa ketiwi dan balik lagi ke tempat ngumpul

-di tempat kecelakaan Strahl—

Cornell lagi nendangin Phy-Phy gara gara nyusahin orang "AOW! Sakit! Udah woi!" Phy-Phy kesakitan

"HIAT!" Cornell sekali lagi nendang Phy-Phy, semuanya ngakak. Dari jauh Larsa manggil Phy-Phy "Phy! Bisa bantuin aku nggak?" kata Larsa

"NGGAK BISA AKU BUKAN TUKANG SERVIS!" Phy-Phy jerit, Larsa nyeret Phy-Phy lagi

"AAAHHH! NGGAK USAH MAKSA DONG!" Phy-Phy jerit, dan ngegigit tangannya Larsa "SAKIT!" Larsa jerit kayak cewek, saingannya Meeth nih.

Larsa langsung ngajarin cara benerin Strahl

"SUSAH TAU!" Phy-Phy ngejedotin kepala Larsa ke mesin Strahl (untung nggak nyala) "YAUDAH DENGERIN!" Larsa megangin jidatnya

"BALSEM! LU KAN PINTER! SINI!" Phy-Phy jerit, Balsem emang kalo disuruh mau mau aja (asal dia lagi mood bantuin orang)

Akhirnya bertiga pada stres benerin Strahl.

"Eh, kalo Balsem jadi bantuin mereka berdua nggak seru nih..." Pinoel cemberut "Biarin aja, Strahl itu kan besar jadi butuh banyak orang buat benerinnya" kata Sapa

Semuanya diem liat liatan "Kalo gitu kita juga bantuin!" Devi teriak dan lari ke arah Strahl, semuanya ngikutin

"Kita juga bantuin!" kata Pinoel "eehhh... beneran?" Larsa ngasih kotak full obeng dan mur. Pinoel nabok Larsa pake obeng "HADOH!" Larsa megangin kepalanya

"hahahahhahahahha!" Pinoel ketawa puas, Larsa cuma bisa manyun.

- beberapa hari kemudian -

"harusnya kalian nggak bantuin,malah jadi lama kan?" Larsa ngomel ngomel "maap, abisnya kita bosen" kata Depi

"Oh, iya ngomong ngomong, Cornell mau ikut" tanya Meeth "Boleh?" Cornell agak agak nggak yakin "Bolehlah" lanjut Sungjun

Cornell senyum

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tiba tiba author-nya pingin ketawa.

Semuanya naik Strahl yang sekarang kayak bus sekolah (rame banget). Meeth kayak biasa lagi baca buku, Sungjun masih bengong seperti biasa. Sally lagi asik ngobrol sama Seifer (tumben) dan langsung di-cie-cie-in sama yang lain.

Sally benerin jepitannya yang rada rada miring. "Sally, duduk, kita mau berangkat" kata Phy-Phy

"yup." Sally langsung duduk ke bangku terdekat, sebuah portal kebuka, dan Strahl balik ke dunia nyata...

Niatnya begitu tapi doain aja supaya author-nya nggak kejam dengan ngebuat ceritanya jadi tambah bertele-tele dengan bikin Strahl nyasar entah kemana lagi.

- malem malem di Strahl -

"Phy, kita nyaris sampe ke Absent Silhouette buat ngalahin Larxene" kata Larsa, Phy-Phy langsung loncat dari bangkunya "WHAT?"

"PHY! DUDUK!" Larsa jerit "oh, iya" Phy-Phy duduk lagi, dan Strahl-pun mendarat, dan entah kenapa bisa parkir di Absent Silhouette yang kecil itu.

Larxene udah nungguin si tengah tengah Absent Silhouette. Meeth turun duluan, dan yang lain entah kenapa nggak bisa turun.

"Ini apaan?" Phy-Phy ngeliatin barrier yang baru dibuat sama Larxene

"Pokoknya aku cuma mau ngelawan kamu, Meeth" Larxene ngeluarin piso-nya, Meeth make pecut yang dikasih Phy-Phy di beberapa chapter yang lalu.

Meeth loncat, Larxene juga loncat

Daaaan...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Sally: *nganga*  
Cornell: *mukul Sally pake simbal*  
Yang lain: HAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Cornell: tunggu chapter 11  
Sally: Stay Tuned... *ngusepin kepala*


	11. Chapter 11 : Heart Crystal

Sally: Aku... Pasangannya Seifer?  
Seifer: *berusaha duduk di samping Sally tapi ditendang terus*  
Cornell: Yup.  
Sally: kenapaaaaa?  
Seifer: *masih berusaha*  
Cornell: Kamu udah keburu di-pairing-in sama Seifer  
Seifer: *Berhasil duduk di samping Sally*  
Sally: Sialan! *nendang Cornell*  
Balsem: Selamat membaca chapter 11...

"KYAAA! INI APAAN?" Phy-Phy nendang barrier-nya, Sungjun diem, terpaku ngeliatin Larxene dan Meeth berdua

'berdua.. berdua.. berdua...' batin Sungjun, daaan

"HIAAAAHHH!" Sungjun ngancurin barrier-nya Larxene entah pake teknik apaan. Semuanya ngeliatin dan neriakin kata-kata sakti "CIEEEE!"

Sungjun manyun setengah idup, yang lain ngakak, Meeth sama Larxene bengong

"Kebiasaan deh..." Meeth ngeliatin gerombolan anak cewek yang masih teriak teriak. Larxene ngelempar piso-nya ke arah Sally

"Woi! Jangan maen kasaaaar!" Sally ngindarin piso-nya Larxene, semua berhenti ketawa dan ngeliatin Larxene

"NGAJAK RUSUH YAAA!" Phy-Phy nendang Larxene dengan brutal, dan dilanjutin Uppercut dahsyat-nya Sally, ditambah pecutan Meeth yang luar biasa perih (halah).

Larxene mendarat dengan tidak enak-nya. Kepala duluan. "ADOH!" Larxene berdiri lagi. Sora ganti form jadi Wisdom Form, dan nembakin Larxene dari jauh.

Phy-Phy ngeluarin Rapier-nya, dan nyerang Larxene, Larxene yang lagi serius nangkis serangan Phy-Phy nggak liat kalo Balsem lagi berusaha nyerang Larxene.

Balsem ngarahin panahnya ke kaki Larxene, dan menancap sempurna di betisnya.

"ADUH! MAU MAIN CURANG YA? AYO!" Larxene memperbanyak dirinya sendiri.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Larxene ketawa puas, sekali lagi Larxene disiksa sama Phy-Phy, Sally, Balsem, dan Meeth, 4 cewek tersadis di dalem kelompok itu. Yang lain fokus ngelawan kopian Larxene.

Larxene asli lagi diinjek injek sama 4 orang sadis bin gila. Sora nggak sengaja nancepin keybladenya ke punggung Larxene asli

"AAAAHHH! PUNGGUNG GUE!" Larxene jerit dan dia ngilang ditelen kegelapan, alias... KO!

" kata kata terakhir yang sangat nggak enak kawan" kata Sora sambil ngambil Keyblade-nya, kopian Larxene ilang.

"Begitu doang?" Dewi nggak puas "Kita rame-rame begini lawan satu, ya jadinya begitu doang" kata Sally

**Cornell: Akhir akhir ini Sally banyak muncul ya?  
Sally: Gara gara elu masanging gue sama Seifer  
Cornell: Bersiaplah buat ini! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Sally: *nelen ludah***

Tiba-tiba keluar kristal warna merah berbentuk hati, semuanya ngeliatin kristal itu "Heart Crystal.. Berfungsi untuk menyatukan 2 hati" kata Cornell "SOK DRAMATIS LO!" Kata Sally sambil nendang Cornell jauh jauh

Seifer ngambil kristal-nya, dan nanya ke Cornell "Ini gimana make-nya?" tanya Seifer, semuanya diem buat efek dramatis, Cornell berdiri dan benerin kacamatanya.

"gampang, kamu patahin kristal itu jadi dua, dan patahannya kamu kasih ke pasangan kamu" kata Cornell, Seifer langsung matahin hati-nya.

"mau kamu kasih ke Fuu ya?" tanya Sally, Seifer malah narik tangan-nya Sally dan naroh patahan kristal-nya diatas tangan Sally.

Semuanya ngeliatin Seifer dan Sally, Sally ngeliatin pecahan kristal itu.

"..." Sally berusaha ngeresepin maksudnya Seifer ngasih kristal itu, Seifer masih ngeliatin Sally. Semuanya nahan neriakin 'cieeeee' soalnya ini biar Sally sama Seifer nggak berantem terus, males dengerin tuh orang dua jejeritan terus.

Sally yang udah ngeresepin maksud Seifer ngasih kristal itu, langsung meluk Seifer, sambil nangis nggak jelas, Seifer aja bingung kenapa Sally nangis.

"Abisnya kamu jarang ngomong lagi sama aku..." kata Sally sambil nangis, Seifer melototin cewek gila dengan tatapan 'awas-kalo-kalian-ngerusak-atmosfer-sekarang'

Seifer langsung meluk Sally balik "Ya, ya..." kristal-nya Sally dan Seifer bersinar dan masuk ke dalem badan mereka berdua.

Phy-Phy nganga "dra-ma-tis... HUAHAHAHAHA!" Phy-Phy ngakak dan langsung ditendang sama yang lain gara gara ngerusak suasana.

Balik lagi ke sinetron.

"Kamu masih nyimpen jepitan sama pin yang kukasih ya?" kata Seifer sambil ngeliatin rambut Sally yang dijepit rapih pake 2 jepitan tipis yang berlapis emas dan perak, dengan hiasan bunga kamboja kecil warna putih.

"Iyalah, aku selalu nyimpen benda yang kamu kasih" kata Sally sambil nunjukin pin kupu kupu perak kecil.

"Ehm.. Depi kalo kamu dapet kristal itu mau kamu kasih ke siapa?" tanya Phy-Phy "kayaknya mau kukasih ke Sora" kata Depi "bukannya Sora suka ama Kairi?" bales Phy-Phy

Depi ngeliatin Phy-Phy "tergantung Author-nya" Phy-Phy manyun.

"Pinoel, kalo kamu dapet kristal begitu mau kamu kasih ke siapa?" tanya Sapa "PAIS!" Pinoel jerit "Yang masih kelompok kita dodol" bales Sapa "mungkin Axel?" kata Pinoel "Aku mau ngasih ke Zexion!" kata Sungjun. (kayaknya nggak perlu deh)

Sally sama Seifer udah balik lagi ke-dunia nyata.

"Ngomong ngomong aku baru nyadar kalo grup kita rame banget, ada 23 orang" kata Sally, semua mata langsung tertuju ke Roxas, Xion, dan Axel "eh, eh, gimana kalo dia kita suruh naik Atomos aja?" kata Larsa "SETUJU!" yang lain teriak

"Kalo begitu kita naik Gummi Ship aja" kata Sora ke Donald dan Goofy "yup" kata Donald dan Goofy

"fufufufufufufufufufufu..." Phy-Phy, Sally, Balsem, dan Meeth ngeliatin Xion, Roxas sama Axel

-Di Dalem Strahl-

Larsa ngebuka bagasi (emang mobil?) Strahl dan ngeluarin Atomos buat kelompok Sora, begitu Larsa mau nurunin Atomos ada orang yang dateng dan mukul kepala Larsa.

"hehehehehehehehe..." orang itu ketawa ketawa, oalah, ternyata Vaan sama Penelo.

"Vaan, kita culik dia!" Penelo narik Larsa ke Galbana (pesawatnya Vaan), Vaan senyum senyum jahat, "hehehehe" Vaan naro kertas (kayaknya soal Larsa diculik) diatas meja yang ada didalem Strahl, dan pergi diem diem.

-Absent Silhouette-

"Larsa lama banget..." kata Dewi "Phy! Kita liat yuk!" kata Balsem, Phy-Phy ngangguk. Begitu masuk Phy-Phy ngerasa ada yang aneh "Sem, feeling lo enak nggak?" Phy-Phy nanya "Nggak, feeling gue nggak enak banget" kata Balsem

"Terlalu sepi, kalo Larsa lagi ngeluarin Atomos pasti ada suara" kata Balsem "betul..." Phy-Phy ngelanjutin

Begitu nyampe ke tempat bagasi Strahl, nggak ada siapa siapa. "nggak ada siapa siapa, tapi ini kertas apaan?" kata Balsem yang ngeliat kertas

"WHAT?" Balsem jerit "apaan?" Phy-Phy penasaran

"BACA DEH PHY! BERITA BESAR!" Balsem ngelempar kertasnya "hummm? WAH! NGAJAK RUSUH NIH ORANG! MASA TULISANNYA BEGINI?" Phy-Phy jerit

_Buat siapa aja yang baca tulisan ini_

_Larsa kuculik, kalian harus bayar 5 juta gil buat bikin aku balikin banci ini_

_Babai, muaah... –Vaan&Penelo—_

"kata kata ending-nya nggak enak banget" Phy-Phy nelen kertasnya (beneran ditelen lho!)

"Balsem, kita pergi" kata Phy-Phy "yang lain gimana?" Balsem bingung "Kalo serame itu kita bisa ketauan nyelinap ke rumahnya" kata Phy-Phy

"Aku bilang sama yang lain dulu!" Balsem lari keluar Strahl dan bilang dengan hebohnya kalo Larsa diculik

"Oh, kalo alesannya begitu, kita tunggu disini aja" kata Dewi dan Devi barengan yang lain setuju "oke, aku pergi dulu ya?" kata Balsem

Balsem masuk ke Strahl, Phy-Phy udah duduk di bangku pilot "weeeh, tadinya kopilot jadi pilot neeh..." Balsem godain "Iya, dong, Phy-Phy gitu loh..." Phy-Phy gaya sebentar terus bilang "kamu yang duduk disitu" Phy-Phy nunjuk bangku kopilot

"HAAAH?" Balsem shock  
"CEPETAN!" Phy-Phy bentak

Balsem duduk sambil manyun.

"Puih! Kalo kecelakaan nggak tanggung jawab yak?" Balsem nangkringin kakinya diatas dashboard (udah kubilang emang ada dashboard di Strahl?)

"Husy! Turunin kaki lu, cewek kok kayak begitu" kata Phy-Phy sambil nepok kaki Balsem yang ditangkringin diatas dashboard.

"Bodo amat" Balsem tetep nangkringin kaki-nya diatas dashboard

Phy-Phy menghela napas panjang. Balsem senyam senyum sendiri. Akhirnya Strahl jalan

-Galbana-

"Hup!" Balsem loncat dengan gaya ninja dari Strahl. Phy-Phy ngikutin Balsem, dengan gaya ninja juga, wwiiihh, ninja kembar.

Phy-Phy ngintip ke arah jendela dan ngeliat Ashe yang lagi muji muji Vaan dan Penelo.

"Bagus, kalian berhasil menculik Larsa" kata Ashe sambil ngipas ngipas (najong, dasar janda kembang! Hiiikkhhh! *nendang boneka Ashe*)

"ngomong ngomong, buat apa kita nyulik Larsa?" Vaan bingung "Tentu saja untuk menghancurkan Archadia! AHAHHAHAHAH!" Ashe ketawa bejat, rasanya Phy-Phy udah mau mecahin tuh kaca dan nusukin Ashe sampe mati biar mampus.

"Sush, Sem, kamu alihin perhatian mereka, aku cari Larsa, oke?" Phy-Phy bisik bisik "Oke, lebih mending daripada aku mesti megang Larsa" Balsem bales bisik bisik.

Balsem ngetok jendela. Ashe, Penelo dan Vaan langsung nengok, tapi Balsem nunduk.

"Tadi kayaknya ada yang ngetok jendela?" Ashe bingung "Ada yang iseng ngelempar kerikil kali?" kata Penelo

"Mungkin, ya?" Ashe duduk lagi dengan tenang. Kali ini Balsem mecahin jendela dengan teknik ninjutsu 'Katon' (teknik api)

"Nah, sekarang ketauan siapa yang menyelinap" Penelo loncat keluar jendela (brutal amat). "Balsem, nggak usah ngumpet, aku tau kamu disini" Penelo celingukan di kumpulan asep.

"Oya?" Balsem loncat masuk ke ruangan Ashe tanpa suara (kecuali omongan Oya?-nya) "Lady Ashe!" Penelo teriak

"hehee.. terlambat" Balsem udah ngebunuh Ashe.

"Teleport!" Balsem ngilang. Penelo cuma bisa bengong ngeliatin Ashe yang udah mati, tergeletak tanpa nyawa, dan bersimbah darah (halah, bahasanya euy!)

Phy-Phy mukul kepala penjaga penjara bawah tanah (enak banget nulisnya).

"Nah, sekarang Larsa dimana?" Phy-Phy celingukan, banyak orang yang dikurung sampe nggak bisa bergerak.

Dari pojok ruangan Phy-Phy denger ada orang yang lagi nyanyi kiss me goodbye dengan indahnya. Begitu Phy-Phy ngeliat ternyata itu Cornell, begitu Phy-Phy ngeliat lagi dipenjara yang lain banyak temen temennya.

"PHY-PHY!" Pinoel teriak "Pina! Kenapa bisa sampe kesini?" Phy-Phy bisik bisik "Jadi waktu kalian berdua pergi, tiba tiba ada yang mukul kepalaku dan waktu aku bangun lagi, udah ada disini!" Kata Pinoel "Yang lain?" Phy-Phy nanya.

"Samaaaa" yang lain jawab kompak "Ada yang tau Larsa dimana?" Phy-Phy nanya, semuanya diem, dan Sally ngangkat tangannya "Aku liat tadi, Vaan lari dan masuk ke dalem ruangan itu, didalemnya ada Larsa waktu kuintip, iya kan, Seif-kun?" Sally ngomong dengan akrabnya sama Seifer yang satu ruangan sama Sally.

"Iya, aku juga liat. Iya, kan Sally-sama?" Seifer ikutan

"Iya, iya." Phy-Phy nendang pintu bejat itu sampe kebuka lebar (alias, ancur), Vaan shock "Kamu nggak melakukan sesuatu yang berbau 'yaoi' sama Larsa kan?" Phy-Phy melototin Vaan

"Nggak mungkin" Vaan bales melototin, dua duanya pelotot pelototan, akhirnya Phy-Phy nendang Vaan dengan brutal.

"Minggir lu! Ganggu aja!" Phy-Phy ngeliatin Larsa yang diem aja (yalah, bilang aja, pingsan)

"huh? Larsa kenapa?" Phy-Phy ngeliatin Larsa yang imut imut itu lagi tidur dengan manisnya "Dia nggak bakalan bangun" kata Vaan

"Becanda lo" kata Phy-Phy sambil nepokin pipinya Larsa, Larsa langsung bangun "dan candaan lo nggak lucu" lanjut Phy-Phy

"huaah.. ngantuk.." kata Larsa, Larsa nyender ke Phy-Phy "Phy, kelonin.." kata Larsa "hidih, kayak anak kecil lo" Phy-Phy ngejitak Larsa.

"Aaannggg... plis plis ya ya ya ya ya?" Larsa ngambek, dan masang muka melas yang super imut "ahh, ya ya ya.." Phy-Phy ngalah.

"Horeeee!" Larsa jigkrak jingkrakan. Vaan udah pingsan lagi gara gara ditendang sama Phy-Phy, Balsem muncul.

"Phy, kenapa yang lain bisa disini juga?" kata Balsem. "uuhh, katanya Pinul, mereka diculik kesini juga." Phy-Phy ngejawab sekenanya.

"oohh." Balsem ngejawab sekenanya (juga) "terus.. kenapa.. Larsa meluk meluk kamu begitu?" tanya Balsem

"oh, dia kesenengan gara gara aku mau nemenin dia tidur" Phy-Phy garuk garuk kepala, Larsa loncat kepunggung Phy-Phy dan langsung tidur "halah, kayak anak kecil. Larsa lebih mirip anak daripada tunangan" kata Phy-Phy sambil ngegendong Larsa.

"uuhh, kalo begini gimana caranya aku mau ngendarain Strahl?" Phy-Phy bingung.

"Kamu ngendarain sambil digendong aja" kata Balsem "AHA! Aku dapet ide" Phy-Phy jerit. Larsa ngegerakin kepalanya ke leher Phy-Phy, sampe Phy-Phy nahan geli "g-g-g-g-g-geli..." Phy-Phy merinding.

Balsem nahan ngakak, yang lain (karena udah keluar dari penjara) nahan ngakak juga.

Phy-Phy jalan sambil ngegendong Larsa. Larsa masih ngegerak gerakin kepalanya. Phy-Phy udah lumayan kebal dikelitikin Larsa.

"humm" Phy-Phy mangku Larsa di bangku Strahl. Terus nyalain Strahlnya. Semuanya ngeliatin "cieh, Phy-Phy sayang banget sama Larsa" kata Pinoel "kalo tiba tiba Kyuhyun ato Donghae ato Faiz tidur di gendongan mu, kamu juga bakalan ngelakuin ini tau" kata Phy-Phy. Pinoel mikir sebentar "iya juga ya?" Pinoel duduk dibelakang Phy-Phy.

"Saph, bawa kamera nggak?" Pinoel nanya ke Sapa "Bawa nih" kata Sapa "Charger-nya juga bawa?" tanya Pinoel "bawa juga kok" Sapa ngeliat kedalem tasnya.

"Kenapa dari dulu nggak kita rekam aja ya?" kata Pinoel "rekam aja sana, aku bawa 5 memori card kosong" kata Sapa

"aku juga bawa netbook dan modem internet, kita masukin ke youtube" kata Phy-Phy

"Pinter lu Phy." Pinoel ngerekam muka Phy-Phy "Hello" kata Phy-Phy sambil dadah dadah ke Kamera "Ini Phy-Phy, tunangannya Larsa, Larsa yang lagi dipangku sama Phy-Phy" Pinoel ngomong sendiri biar kerekam dikamera.

"Itu Sally dan Seifer yang lagi mesra-mesraan di belakang" kata Pinoel sambil ngerekam Sally yang lagi melukin Seifer.

"AH! Jauhkan kamera itu dariku!" Kata Sally "Iyadah" Pinoel muterin kameranya ke Rai dan Fuu "Ini dia nih, pasangan yang nggak pernah ngomong dari chapter berapa nggak tau" kata Pinoel

"Iya" kata Fuu sambil nimpuk Author "TAU TUH!" Rai nendang author.

Pinoel muterin kameranya ke Balsem "Ini dia nih, cewek kulit putih yang kalo kepanasan kulitnya jadi merah. Cewek yang cuma suka sama 'C' ya nggak?" kata Pinoel " PINA!" Balsem jerit "oh ow. Marah nih, udah, kita pindah ke sapa" Pinoel muterin kameranya ke sapa.

"ini nih, Cewek yang punya kamera ini. Cewek paling imut, inget lho! Cewek bukan cowok, sejak ada 2 cowok imut disini"

Pinoel ngerekam trio K-On lover "Kelompok anak pinter yang gila, liat aja tuh, lagi main mi mi mi" kata Pinoel, terus muterin kameranya ke devi dan Inez

"Ini dia, Sone dan Leader tebaik" kata Pinoel (Sone: Inez, Leader terbaik: Devi) "Nggak juga siih" kata Devi "Iya dong" kata Inez.

"Dep, rekam gue!" kata Pinoel "okey" Depi megang kameranya "Yup, karena Cornell lagi sibuk dengan Cornell's Networknya, jadi mendingan nggak usah di ganggu" Pinoel nunjuk Cornell, Depi ngarahin kameranya ke Cornell terus diarahin ke Pinoel lagi

"Okey, BAAAIII!" Pinoel jerit, Depi matiin kameranya

Cornell: review pleaaasseee...  
Sally: Tunggu Chapter 12!


End file.
